The Half Haven’t Been Told
by coolkidluvTQ
Summary: Brooklyn has to do a report on her grandmother. Will the past come out? will tracy and brooklyn find out that they are more a like than they thought? please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

The scene: Brooklyn is excited about her first day at Port Charles high school, but she is running late to the infamous Quartermaine Breakfast. All the Q's are there eating breakfast including Lois.

Lois: hey Ned im gonna go check up on brookie and see what's taking so long. (Leaves the room)

Ned: okay darling.

Tracy: (Tracy is trying to pat down Dillon's spiky hair) why must you insist on having all those spike's in your hair?

Dillon: Why must you insist on having me cut my hair?

Tracy: You look unprofessional

Dillon: Everyone at school has them!

Tracy: That's the point of having you get rid of them, now if you went the Port Charles Academy then you might

Dillon: I like PC high mom

Brooklyn and Lois return to the dining room. Brooklyn grabs an apple and heads to the door.

Brooklyn: Come on Dillon we're gonna miss the bus.

Dillon: Im coming (Dillon hugs his mom and then leaves the room)

Emily: (stands up and taps her glass to get everyone's attention) I have an announcement to make this is very important (pauses) has anyone seen my lip-gloss

Everyone: No body care's about you or your stupid lip-gloss

* * *

Emily runs out of the house crying Meanwhile on the Port Charles Docks Helena is hatching a plot. 

Helena: I finally have little miss perfect right where I want her, miss lip gloss queen can't last a day with out her lip gloss (pulls out her Emily's gloss) She's all mine now (starts a maniacal laugh)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brooklyn and Dillon are in class and get a chance to look at all their schedules

Dillon: (looking at Brooklyn's schedule) well I don't think I'll be seeing much of you in school but at least we have gym together.

Brooklyn: well I gotta go to English now I'll see you at home later okay. (Walks off)

A little bit later in English class

Mr. Hill: I want each of you to give me a history of your family and for the girls how alike you are to your grandmother. And for the guys, well you get the picture I want a five-page report due in two weeks, if it's late you're getting no better than a D for the first Quarter.

The whole class is sighing

Brooklyn: hey Mr. Hill what is the point of this.

Mr. Hill: to develop your writing skills. Miss. (looks down at the sheet of names.) Miss Ashton.

Later on in the living room of the Q's mansion

Dillon: How was school?

Brooklyn: It sucked,

Dillon: (concerned) what happened

Brooklyn: well you know Mr. Hill.

Dillon: Yeah, let me guess he's making you do a report on your grandparents.

Brooklyn: How did you know?

Dillon: (reaches in the closet and pulls out a folder) I had to do it three years ago.

Brooklyn: Well you had Great Grandpa Ed and I gotta get Tracy to do mine. (Thinks) Hey maybe I don't need her after all.

Dillon: Brook I can't help you on this I don't know everything about her myself your gonna have ask her for help. She is a lot like you in a way just older

Brooklyn: Hey!

Dillon: it's the truth (grabs his things) I've gotta go out of town to look at some collage stuff.

Brooklyn: but school just started

Dillon: I know but I have to meet with the people at the film school and I gotta go see my dad. I'll be gone for two weeks max.

Brooklyn: (groans) Two weeks without you. You're the only teenager I know in this town.

Dillon: (hugs Brooklyn) well make friends; this georgie girl that we ate lunch with seemed nice.

Brooklyn: (sounding just like Tracy) only cause we have money I bet that's what she was after was after, that gold digger.

Dillon: (Dillon rolls his eyes) Bye Mother

Brooklyn: Hey!

Dillon leaves

Tracy is doing some paper work at ELQ when she is rudely interrupted.

Tracy: (upset) what? Why the hell are you here? And what happened to you?

Emily is standing across the room with her lips puckered out and her hands folded. Her hair looks like she just got electrocuted

Emily: you and I know darn well that you stole my lip gloss! (Moving closer towards Tracy) give it back before I tell the family (she says in her prissy self-righteous voice) what you did.

Tracy: I don't need to steal your cheap lip gloss (Tracy walks across the room and opens a drawer full of lip gloss) see now you can have any of these lip glosses if you leave me alone

Emily: (starting a rant) what are you trying to do black mail me? I knew it was you all along, and I know that you stole my lip gloss Tracy your evil. EVILLLLLLLLLLL! All you is lie, cheat, and steal. Tracy your evil you are the reason my Nicholas is in jail it's all your fault.

Tracy: (slaps Emily) Snap out of it!

Emily runs away crying almost hitting Brooklyn who has been ease dropping Brooklyn: (tapes a slap me if you think im silly sign on Emily) Emily don't worry I have a feeling that every thing is gonna be okay. (She says smiling like a chestier cat)

Emily: thank you Brooklyn (runs off)

Tracy stands out side her office and smiles at Brooklyn (like a Cheshire cat) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Later at the Q mansion Tracy and Brooklyn and the rest of the Q's are talking

Emily: (to sky) have you seen my lip gloss

Sky: no (slaps Emily)

Emily: What was that for?

Sky: (laughing) your silly

Emily starts to cry

Monica: Princess whats wrong? Is it Helena?

Emily: (Innocently) I think she did something to the family because people are just coming up to me and slapping me.

Monica: it's all right honey (hugs Em)

Alan: have you found your lip gloss

Tracy and Brooklyn: (simultaneously) Oh brother

Alan: I haven't noticed either one of you two trying to help Em find her lip gloss

Tracy: that's because Brooklyn and I don't care about her or her stupid lip gloss up.

Emily's slap me sign falls off and she picks it up

Emily: (upset and wining) I bet one of you two put this slap me sign on me

Alan: who did it? I know you two hate her

Tracy: neither one of us did it

Monica: (to Alan) This seem like Tracy's Handwriting.

Alan: Tracy did you do it?

Brooklyn starts to sweat.

Tracy: Yes I did it!

Brooklyn is shocked Tracy grabs her hand and squeezes it.

Edward: you should be ashamed of your self if Lila could see you-

Tracy: she would be proud

Emily: I bet you stole my Lip gloss too

Tracy: (sarcastic) how did you guess Ned: I can't believe you mother

Brooklyn: (angered) why don't you two just leave Tracy alone

Monica: (Coldly) Tracy this is my house and Tracy I want you out

Alan: I gave it to you

Tracy goes upstairs and gets her stuff

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Tracy has left the Q mansion

Tracy: Now where am I going to go? I can't go back home... Do you think he is going to take me in? Of course he loves me im sure of it.

The Q's have gone to sleep and Ned and Brooklyn are having a late night talk.

Ned: Brooklyn your Grand mother is Evil we had to kick her out

Brooklyn: No, she isn't she's just misunderstood.

Ned: It sounds like she has gotten to you

Brooklyn: no she hasn't she just-

Ned: Oh, before I forget your mom she had to go to L.A. for one of her singers she told me to tell her that she loves you.

Brooklyn: (angry) you all treat Tracy like you treated AJ it's a miracle she didn't end up like him.

Ned: It's a different story

Brooklyn: No, it isn't it is the same thing. Alan was the golden boy and Tracy was the black sheep.

Ned: She took it and gave it in return.

Brooklyn: it still isn't right.

Emily is out side and screaming like a banshee

Emily: (Running in circles) EEEVVVVIIIIILLLLL Tracy is Evil.

Brooklyn: What is that?

Ned: Em she does that every day

Emily: LIP GLOSS WHO STOLE MY LIP GLOSS

Ned: it got really bad after "Prince Cassadine" left her

Brooklyn: well I must go to sleep.

Tracy drives in front of a big house she gets out of her 2005 Mercedes-Benz

Tracy: Well here goes.

She gets to the house and knocks on it.

Tracy: Open up it's me!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Tracy is waiting for someone to answer the door. The door opens and a brown haired little girl appears dressed in pajamas.

Lulu: Hi Tracy!

Lulu holds out her hand to let him in

Tracy: (walks in the house) so how are you doing today?

Lulu: fine daddy's been bugging me.

Tracy: well he loves you.

Lulu: (smiling) Yeah (whispers) I think he "like likes" you.

Tracy:Like like?

Lulu tries to whisper in Tracy's ear

Lulu: you know he talks about you all of the time. Tracy you make him happy. I think he's scared to say anything to you

Luke walks down stairs and sees the girls talking

Luke: What kind of secrets are you two keeping?

Lulu: None

Tracy: (embarrassed) absolutely none.

Luke: it's about time for one of you two girls to go to bed.

Lulu: (Straightens up) goodnight Tracy

Tracy: I think he means you (laughing)

Lulu: (frowning) okay im going.

Lulu gives Tracy a hug and then Luke a kiss and then up the stairs she goes.

Luke: what took you so long I've been waiting for you for at least two hours.

Tracy: two hours!

Luke: Oh, I almost forgot I called the house after you had left hoping that you would join me and lulu at pizza hut

Tracy: Pizza Palace

Luke: yeah it was Lulu's choice (embarrassed) she wanted you to go with us.

Tracy: was it just her that wanted me to go?

Luke: Well it was the both of us.

Tracy: so-

Luke: oh yeah so Brooklyn had told me that you left and I figured you would come here.

Tracy: why do you think this is the first place i would go? You know I have other friends in this town!

Luke: who Helena?

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

After a long night of talking to Luke, eventually Tracy falls asleep on the couch.

* * *

Morning at the Q mansion everyone is getting ready to start their day

Brooklyn: Well you all im out of here! (Brooklyn leaves)

Emily sees Alan hugging Monica

Emily: Leave her alone! Stop it! (Em picks up a gun) stop or I'll shoot. (Em shoots without looking and sprays the room with water from the gun while Alan faints)

Monica: ALAN!

Emily: (sadly) I killed daddy! (runs away crying)

Monica: Somebody Call a doctor.

Justice appears

Monica: Are you a doctor?

Justice: Are you crazy?

Monica: um (thinks about it) they said that we were getting a new doctor in town Tony Jones has enough on his plate as is.

Justice: You're a doctor Monica

Monica: I am? (Shocked)

Justice goes in the other room for some water, comes back, and sprays it all over Alan.

Alan: Emily just tried to kill me!

Monica: No, she didn't Emily is all-good she would never do that.

* * *

Little do Alan and Monica know that Emily is secretly Wonder Emily

Wonder Emily to the rescue of all women in distress

Wonder Emily sees a boy scout helping a little old lady cross the street

Wonder Emily: leave her alone you no good street punk!

Boy Scout: what?

Emily beats up the little boy and the old lady grabs her cane and starts beating Wonder Emily.

* * *

Meanwhile Brooklyn gets on her Scooter and drives to Luke's house

Brooklyn and Luke are watching Tracy is sleeping on the couch

Luke: she's like an angel when she sleeps

Brooklyn: yeah I can kinda see the resemblance between us. Ya know she's not as bad as you think

Luke: (thinking out loud) I wonder how do Brooklyn would feel about me being your Grandpa?

Brooklyn: you asked her?

Luke: What?

Brooklyn: you just said how would I feel about you marrying Tracy. I Think it's great but have you asked yet

Luke: no not yet I don't think she will like to not after what I did

Brooklyn: your not that bad Luke. Yeah you drink a lot and gamble but at least you take care of Lulu. You would be great for Dillon

Tracy starts to smile as she is "sleeping"

Luke: Brookie, how would you like another aunt or uncle?

Tracy falls off the couch.

Luke: good morning cupcake

Tracy: (half asleep) what time is it

Brooklyn: eight thirty

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Later that same morning

Alan is in the house alone

Alan: (screaming) HEY BABY I GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU

Woman: Yes coming dear

Big Alice enters the room

Alan: hey darling

Big Alice: what did you want me to see?

Alan pulls out a box

Big Alice: Thank you (opens the box to see a new cleaning cloth) thank you that's just what I wanted for Christmas.

Alan: you know today day is our one-month anniversary

Big Alice: Yes, I got a surprise for you.

Big Alice pops in a CD into the CD player and the to lover girl by Teena Marie music starts playing as Big Alice starts to sing

I just want to be your lover girllllllllllllllllllllllll I just want to rock your worlddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Big Alice starts to dance. As a car enters the driveway.

Alan: (nervous) umm Alice go in here were going to play hide and seek (Alan pushes her into the closet)

Alan walked out side to greet a cheery red head.

Alan: hey Bobbie

Bobbie: what's wrong you seem a bit nervous are you okay?

Alan: Yeah so, what brings you here?

Bobbie: well I came to see you so how are you doing today?

Alan: Im okay.

Bobbie gets closer to Alan to give him a hug. Little does Alan know that Monica is hiding behind the bushes.

Alan: I missed you.

Bobbie: we haven't been apart for long.

Alan I know but I have loved you for a long time.

Monica appears from out of the bushes.

Monica: I caught you Red handed

Bobbie jumps back, pulls out a can of pepper spray, and starts to spray at her target not knowing it is Monica

Bobbie: it's a robber

Alan: that's no robber that's my wife!

Bobbie: You're Wife! I thought I was your wife

Alan and Monica both gasp.

* * *

Meanwhile at Luke's

Tracy: Brooklyn why aren't you in school?

Brooklyn: (plainly) it's the weekend theirs no school

Tracy: oh

Brooklyn: Luke I was wondering if

Luke: you could stay here?

Brooklyn: dad has to do a lot of work at L&B so

Luke: it's okay with me. I'll be right back I gotta check on Lulu to see how she's doing.

Luke leaves and goes up stairs.

Tracy: (getting straight to the point) Let me guess you have a report to do and you need me to answer your questions?

Brooklyn: (Bewildered) how did you-

Tracy: You know well Im a Q we know everything.

Brooklyn: and you were listening on me an Dillon

Tracy: No Alice did

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Monica: (wiping her eyes) you're what!

Bobbie: I am legally married to Alan

Alan: You are? When did that happen?

Bobbie: Last year you got drunk at one of the staff party's and well some how we ended up married.

Alan: (angry) you mean we have been married for one whole year and you said nothing.

Bobbie I didn't know until I got a letter in the mail (Bobbie pulls out the letter) see.

Alan: (opens the letter to find a marriage certificate.) I'm a bigamist!

Bobbie: yes you are (devious) I don't want anything other than ten million dollars.

Alan and Monica: WHAT!

Bobbie: (scheming) yep you herd right cough it up cupcake!

Back at Luke's

Brooklyn: how was your child hood?

Tracy: It was okay but I hated living in my brother's shadow. A lot like AJ At the Q's

Alan: We don't have ten million dollars

Bobbie: (scheming) well I bet the DA would love to hear about your two wives.

Monica: You're bluffing

Bobbie goes into the Quartermaine Mansion and leaves a stunned Monica and Alan outside

Alan: who can save us from Bobbie Spencer?

Monica: who is selfish?

Alan: who hates the Spencer's?

Monica: (dumb) Helena

Alan: no Tracy!

Monica: she doesn't hate the Spencer's

Alan: she does now! No one messes around with a Quartermaine without suffering the wrath of Tracy Quartermaine

Alan goes into the house to call Tracy.  
At Luke's

Tracy: Alan was the one who dad liked most. I wanted to be the one who got The most attention like a lot like AJ just that he seemed to get more of the short end of the stick.

Brooklyn: so how did you become the CEO of ELQ?

Tracy: I did what I had to do I lied cheated and stole to get there but I did what had to be done.

Tracy's phone goes off.

Tracy: (answers her phone) what now. (Pauses) she what! I told you about those woman you around hang with. Well I'll do something; I'm busy now, bye.

Brooklyn: is everything all right?

Tracy: it's Alan; he has a problem that's all.

Tracy's phone goes off again

Tracy: Hey Dillon.

Man: I'm not Dillon

Tracy: (upset as she walks into the hallway) why do you have his phone now give it back. Paul leave my son alone.

Paul: he is just as much my son as he is yours. And due to the fact that I haven't seen him in five years-

Tracy: Five Years let's try sixteen besides that was you decision not mine he was better off with me!

Paul: You left and fled the country when he was a baby how else could I have a chance to be in his life. And don't forget about you and the mafia? You were just jealous that I was happy with Jenny

Tracy: You only married her to spite me.

Paul: To spite you, you know Tracy I loved you! It's what you became that's what I hated.

Tracy: What I became.

Paul: (becoming softer) you lost what I loved most in you. You lost your backbone, you became Monica.

Tracy: What!

Paul: I want my son back.

Tracy: what!

Paul: I just filed for full custody.

Tracy: I cannot believe you the boy is sixteen years old why now?  
Paul: I am trying to rebuild my life. Tracy I want you to know that I still love you.

Tracy hangs up the phone. And goes back into the living room

Brooklyn: is everything okay?

Tracy: (upset) yeah.

Brooklyn: you are lying; it was Paul was not it

Tracy: what!

Brooklyn: I got it on my way here. (Pulls out a paper from her coat)

Tracy: (upset) you mean you had this for over three hours and you didn't give it to me. And not only that you read it you were sneaky enough to try and re tape it.

Brooklyn: It's as if you've never seen a Full child custody form.

Tracy: that's because I haven't 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Later on in the Day

Tracy: Luke Spencer!

Lulu: (comes from downstairs) Tracy my dad he's out side you want me to get him.

Tracy: please.

Lulu: (walks out side) LUKE SPENCER GET YOUR BIG FAT BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!

Tracy: (fake)Thank you

Lulu: (proudly) you're welcome. BROOKLYN I'm READY

Luke Walks in as Lulu goes to Play doll's with Brooklyn.

Luke: lulu wanted me?

Tracy: No I did.

Luke: Yes Spunky

Tracy: do you know what your sister is up to now.

Luke: what did she do?

Tracy: Bobbie just showed up on Alan's doorstep and demanded ten million.

Luke: and?

Tracy: you need to get you scheming sister away from my brother.

Luke: I can't do that

Tracy: (upset) what?

Luke: I know about the marriage I was just checking to find out if Barbara Jean wasn't making it up.

Tracy: was she?

Luke: well you're my new sister in law.

Tracy: whoopee

Luke: I'm going to go and do some more research

Tracy's goes out side as Justice pulls up.

Tracy: (walks up to justice) did you get my fax?

Justice: yeah but my advice isn't gonna make you too happy

Tracy: okay so just say it

Justice: Since Paul is legally divorced, same as you well the courts will look at you equally

Tracy: the bad part is.

Justice: well in order to have an upward advantage over Paul I would suggest you might want to get married

Tracy: To whom?

Justice: Luke doesn't have a perfect background but considering you live with him you might

Tracy: No there is no way I am marrying that man.

Luke comes from behind.

Luke: (sadly) am I that bad

Tracy: no but there has got to be a better way out

Justice: you could try shared custody but.

Luke: there has got to be another way.

Justice: im sorry but that's it. I have another meeting to attend so good-bye.

Tracy: thanks.

* * *

At the Q's

Big Alice: (still in the closet) will some one get me out of here?

Monica: (letting Alice out) what are you doing in there?

Alice: (thinking) umm cleaning.

Monica: cleaning what?

Alice: (picks up her feather boa) cleaning this.

Monica: (dumb) okay but it looks clean to me.

Alice: (noticing Bobbie) what's she's doing here?

Bobbie: I live here.

Alice: since when

Bobbie: now!

Meanwhile in a Hotel some where

Paul: do you think it's going to work?

Dillon: She isn't going to know what hit her.

Paul: I don't know about doing this

Dillon: the plan is going to work it's foolproof

Paul: what about the past she will never forget what I did to her

Dillon: I know but this time it's going to work.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

At Luke's

Tracy: what can I do Paul still loves me and I still love him and Luke what about Luke he was willing to marry me. what do you do when someone's that loves you and then on the other side someone that you love too? I guess in time I will know.

Brooklyn runs down stairs

Brooklyn: are you ready yet?

Tracy: (still deep in thought) for what?

Brooklyn: to go home I gotta get my stuff remember?

Tracy: yeah lets go!

Tracy grabs her keys

* * *

At the Docks

Emily walks up to Lulu who is spending the day with her dad at the docks

Lulu: Hello Emily

Emily: Hi Lulu (she starts to smile at Lulu)

Lulu grabs her lip gloss which she is wearing like a necklace and takes it off

Lulu: Em I herd you lost your lip gloss here you can have mine (gives Emily the lip gloss)

Emily starts to get upset.

Emily: Lulu you little thief you stole my lip gloss! YOUR Evil EEEEEVVVIIIILLLL!

Lulu Screams and runs towards her father. Luke tells Lulu to get in the car. Em Comes from behind and hits Luke on his head. Luke Hits em back and pushes her into the water.

Luke: I knew you were crazy but Damn!

* * *

At the Q's

Tracy and Brooklyn walk in

Tracy: Emma Go and get your stuff okay

Brooklyn: who's Emma?

Tracy: no one Brooklyn (looking at her watch) now go!

Brooklyn : okay

Tracy goes into the living room where Big Alice, Edward, Monica, Bobbie, Skye, and Alan are all arguing.

Tracy: WOULD EVERYONE JUST BE QUIET!

Everyone stops talking and stares at Tracy

Tracy: Thank you for your attention. Now will someone please tell me what is going on. And Alice why do you have that bright pink feather boa on?

Alice: umm

Alan: It doesn't matter

Edward: (angry) Alan What were you thinking ?

Tracy: Daddy I don't think this is the time to fight.

Alan: Well at last years Hospital Christmas Party

Edward: You were drinking right?

Alan: (full of shame) Yes

Bobbie: we took a flight to Aruba and got married

Tracy: And it took you all this time to blackmail us

Bobbie: (plainly) yes It's nothing personal it's just I want to make sure Durant doesn't come up in my life anymore. Plus it's about time I retired and why not retire with 10 million dollars.

Sky: (walks up to Bobbie ) welcome to the family

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs in the attic

Brooklyn is trying to find her suitcase Brooklyn spots a trunk underneath a pile of clothing

Brooklyn: I wonder what that is?

Brooklyn moves the clothing and opens the trunk She finds a bunch of old clothing

Brooklyn: This looks nice but it's a looks a little small and young for me

Brooklyn holds up the blue dress to her shoulders

Brooklyn: It's a little southern for my taste but I'll make it work

Brooklyn looks around and finds her suitcase in the corner

Brooklyn: there it is!

Brooklyn goes to her room and puts her stuff in her suitcase and runs down stairs

* * *

At a room in a remote location

Paul: I don't like the fact that we are going to kidnap your mother

Dillon: That is the only way that she will come.

Paul: There's got to be another way

Dillon: trust me If you want mom back this is the best way.

Paul: when are we going to contact her?

Dillon: when the time is right

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At the Q's

Tracy: I don't know what to do for once Alan Your little sister cant save you from this mess. Alan I love you but,

Alan: (upset) But what?

Tracy: (politely) Truthfully Im tired of saving your butt and then being treated like trash the moment I do something you don't approve of so your gonna have to get yourself out of this I have my own problems That I need to deal with. Best wishes Alan. (turns around) Goodbye.

Brooklyn walks down stairs with her suitcase and sees Tracy in the Foyer. Brooklyn noticed the Q's being completely silent.

Brooklyn: Tracy what did you do in there?

Tracy: I just told them im done with there drama

Brooklyn: Im ready lets go!

Brooklyn and Tracy both head for the car.

At Luke's

Lulu: Daddy Emily is crazy!

Luke: See that's what I've been telling people for years, ever since she aged about 5 years in like a day.

Lulu: yeah it's like she became a new person.

Luke: Lulu guess who else is like that

Lulu: Carly she was pretty but then she looked like she got some bad plastic surgery.

Luke: (laughs) Lulu!

Lulu: dad it's the truth!

The door knocks

Luke: I'll get it!

Luke looks out of the window and opens the door Luke: Tracy it's about time I give you a key so you wont have to knock on the door

Tracy: (smiles) well Luke I have one it's somewhere in the car .

Luke: how?

Tracy: I took the key that you put in the bushes and made a copy

Luke: well I guess Mi casa es su casa!

Tracy: yeah I guess so.

Brooklyn brings her stuff inside to her room, while Tracy walks into the living room

Tracy: Luke what's the plan for dinner?

Luke: I don't know? where would you like to go

Tracy: I don't know the metro court?

Luke: Metro Court it is! I'll call ahead for 8 o'clock

Tracy: that means we have two hours to get ready. BROOKLYN! LULU COME HERE

Lulu Runs into the living room dragging Brooklyn along side her

Luke: you two get dressed up were going to the Metro court tonight

Lulu: daddy are you going to dress up

Luke: yes

Lulu: but you don't have any ties.

Luke: Lulu (chuckles) I have some

Lulu: more like one

Brooklyn: (grabs Lulu's hand) come on lulu we gotta get ready

Brooklyn and Lulu leaves

Tracy: I think im gonna go and change.

Luke: me too.

At the Q's

Bobbie: Alice may I have a glass of water

Big Alice:I work Only for Alan Only

Bobbie pulls out a one hundred dollar bill.

Big Alice: Water coming up (takes the money)

Monica: Alice!

Big Alice: I might get you things every once in a while if you were to tip. I've been working here for years and Bobbie is the only person that has ever really tipped me.

Monica: I've tipped you.

Big Alice: with 50 cent.

Bobbie: Alice.

Big Alice: Yes Mrs. Quartermaine

Bobbie: The water

Big Alice: coming right away (leaves)

Bobbie: (to Edward) Daddy what do you want to eat

Edward passes out 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

At Luke's

Lulu is helping Luke put is Tie on Lulu has a cute Jean Jump suit on with white flip-flops and surprisingly enough Luke has on a clean Black suit

Lulu: here you go

Luke: Thank you Princess I couldn't have done it without you.

Lulu: I know Daddy.

Tracy walks down stairs wearing a white suit.

Lulu: Like like your suit.

Tracy: Thank You. You look nice yourself

Luke:Lulu's right it's nice

Tracy: (smiling and a little embarrassed) Spencer You cleaned up nice!

Luke why thank you.

Tracy: where is Brooklyn?

Lulu: she's still upstairs.

Luke: BROOKLYN COME ON IT'S TIME TO GO

Brooklyn runs down stairs wearing the dress she had found earlier with her hair out she looks as if she is a movie star.

Lulu: Brookie you look pretty.

Luke: yeah

Tracy stands there in a trance

Tracy: (quietly) Emma, Emma

Brooklyn: Tracy are you okay?

Tracy snaps out of it but her eyes are slowly getting watery.

Tracy: (holding back her tears) You guys go ahead okay Im going to go to the bathroom you guys go ahead and I'll meet you there cause I gotta go to ELQ anyway.

Luke: okay we'll meet you there okay.

Tracy: okay.

Tracy Heads to the bathroom turns on the light and locks herself in there as tears start to roll down her cheeks causing her makeup to smear. She puts the seat cover down and sits there. She grabs a tissue, as her makeup runs on her suit she ignores it and holds her head up to the sky.

Tracy: Mamma I know I've done wrong I know you've found a way to for give me for what I've done but how could Emma ever forgive me I know what I did was not right but I wanted her to have a good life and to be loved. Mamma I don't know what to do, I don't know if I could go on. Every time I think my life is getting good something happens and my life starts to go to the dumps. Mamma please do what you can because I don't know if I can take anymore.

Tracy's cell phone rings, she looks at the number and picks it up.

Tracy: Paul.

Paul: I've thought it over and I've decided that I was wrong to file for full custody I think I will give it up and just ask for visitation. It's not right to keep him away from his mother.

Tracy: your up to something

Paul: Tracy just Meet me at 20015 wetlands road in dale city.

Tracy: right out side of town

Paul: at 12 and wear something nice

Tracy: don't I always

Paul: Be there.

Tracy: okay.

Tracy hangs up and goes to her room to change.

* * *

At the Metro Court

Lulu and Brooklyn both go to the bathroom for some girl talk

Waitress: do you have reservations?

Luke: yes but Im waiting for my family.

Waitress: okay just tell me when your ready. My names Tina.

The waitress walks away

In the bathroom Brooklyn is putting her makeup on in front of the mirror while Lulu is looking

Lulu: I really like Tracy. Out of all of daddy's girlfriends she's the one I like bes-test I wish that daddy would just tell her how he felt about her.

Brooklyn: I thought that you liked Skye?

Lulu: I just told her that I did Skye is really a nice woman he just doesn't know what to do with kids. I was scared to hurt her feelings she's a nice person and all when she isn't drinking.

Brooklyn: We have to set them up, and soon.

Lulu: yeah just follow my lead.

Lulu walks out of the bathroom.

* * *

In Edwards bedroom

Edward "wakes up" after "fainting" he opens up his window and climbs down the ladder that was placed under it. he sees Helena who has been waiting in the bushes for him.

Helena: Romeo Romeo were for art thou Romeo!

Edward walks up to Helena and kisses her hand

Edward: how I missed thee.

Edward gives Helena a box of chocolates

Helena: you know my momma always said life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you will end up with.

Edward looks deeply into her eyes.

Edward: I love you, I loved you ever since we meet those sixty years ago, I love you now and I will always love you.

Helena:(upset) Sixty years ago heck im barely over the age of twenty.

Edward: (changing the subject) so how do we get rid of the pest Called my granddaughter?

Helena: well I stole her lip gloss and she is slowly going mad.

Edward: I've got a better Idea.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

At the Metro court

Lulu walks up to her daddy while Brooklyn follows.

Lulu: Tracy hasn't come yet has she.

Luke: no but she should be here soon

Luke says wondering if she was coming at all.

Brooklyn: Well Lulu she should be here soon you know she drives really fast.

Lulu: I hope your right about Tracy.

Tracy appears from behind wearing a red suit.

Tracy: Right about what?

Lulu: nothing.

Lulu perks up and runs and gives Tracy a hug. Luke and Brooklyn both smiles at Tracy's awkwardness with Lulu.

Lulu: I missed you.

Tracy: I've only been gone for an half an hour.

Lulu: I know

Lulu squeezes tighter and then lets go.

Tracy: Shall we eat?

Luke stands up and calls for the waitress.

Tina: you ready?

Luke: yes Spencer table for four.

Tina: okay

Tina looks for an open table.

Tina: you know Mr. Spencer you and your wife look so happy. Im supposed to be getting married in a few months hope My children are as nice as you and your wife's.

Luke: yeah.

Tina: I just moved to America from Canada and your family reminds me of mine back at home.

Luke: Thank you.

Luke, Tracy, Brooklyn and Lulu follow Tina.

Tina: here is your table.

Everyone: thank you

* * *

Meanwhile at the dark table in the corner...

Dillon: What is she doing with Spencer.

Paul: Will he be a problem?

Dillon: not if my dear cousin Skye has anything to say.

Dillon starts to laugh evilly like a cartoon Villain

* * *

At the Q's there is a knock on the door

Bobbie, Alice, Alan, and Monica are all in the living room.

Bobbie: (to Alice) Will you get the door?

Big Alice: Only if Alan asks me to.

Bobbie: Well it's gonna be my house In the settlement

Monica: Over my dead Body!

Bobbie gets up and rolls up her sleeves

Bobbie: that can be arranged!

The door bell rings again and Bobbie goes to get it, she opens the door and sees her son

Lucas:Hi mom!

Bobbie: what happened to you I haven't seen you in month.

Lucas: Mom I ran away from home didn't you notice.

Bobbie: No

Lucas: I left you a letter

Bobbie: I guess I didn't get it you know how the mail is nowadays

Lucas: Mom I left it at Ruby's.

Bobbie: some one must have picked it up?

Lucas: Your name was on it! (annoyed) Mom what are you doing here.

Bobbie: I live here!

Lucas: Since when?

Bobbie:never mind let me show you your new room.

Bobbie walks up stairs to Edwards room. Bobbie walks off and Lucas checks her jumps on his bead he hears a yelp each time he lands. He hears someone sneeze and looks into the closet. There he finds Helena covering her self up with sheets.

Lucas: AHHHHH (passes out)

Edward crawls from under the bed with his boxers and stares at Lucas.

Edward: (shocked) Helena I think you killed him.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

At the Metro Court

Tracy,Lulu Brooklyn, and Luke all get up and leaves

Lulu: The food was good.

She smiles and heads to the elevator with Brooklyn.

Tracy: Luke dinners on me you go ahead okay I'll meet you at home I have a meeting I need to attend.

Luke: at 11 o'clock?

Tracy: yes Luke.

Luke: It's late lets just go home and relax.

Luke grabs Tracy's hand.

Luke:I'll try and cook some cookies?

Tracy sadly smiles

Tracy: I'm sorry Spencer I cant. I have to go!

Tracy squeezes her hand and walks away.

Dillon and Paul get up from there table and heads for the door. Paul stops and looks at Luke's unsuspecting family. He turns and follows his son.

Luke goes into the elevator with Lulu, and Brooklyn

Lulu: Where's Tracy?

Luke:she had something to do she'll be home soon.

* * *

Meanwhile in The Q's guest room.  
Alan, and Monica rush to the doorway. and sees a half dressed Helena and Edward hoovering over Lucas.

Alan: (disgusted) what s going on here!

Monica: it looks like someones having an affair.

Alan: with her eww!

Monica: I guess Helena's got her groove back.

Alan: shut up Monica.

Helena fans Lucas as he slowly regains consciousness, He slowly gets up and Alan guides him to the bed.

Lucas: (plainly but coldly) I'm not sittin there!

Alan: why not?

Lucas: ( points at Edward and Hells) That's why! Plus I'm okay anyway.

Lucas stands on his own and turns away from Helena and Edward who are getting dressed.

Lucas: Alan can you tell me which way my mom went?

Alan: I think she's out in the garden.

Lucas walks out of the room and heads to find her mom. He almost runs into Emily who's looking for her parents. Emily walks into the room finding her parents and a under dressed Helena.

Emily: Grandfather you should be ashamed of yourself Having an affair in your late wife's home. My Nicki would never ever cheat on me. You Should be ashamed of yourself, And with Helena, Eww, Ive been gone for a few days and look what happens. Helena! that's just plain sick!

Helena: You have some nerve you half brained twit I haven't done a single thing to you it's no secret that I don't approve of your relationship with my nephew. Or that I approve of you!

Emily walks off in a little huff stopping all the way out the house.

* * *

A few Min's later at an abandoned warehouse Tracy pulls up and parks her car. Paul strolls out side wearing a all black suit. Tracy walks right past him rushing to the side of the building she pulls the door but it wont open.  
Tracy why wont this thing open!

Tracy kicks the door. Paul walks around and watches Tracy try to open the door until she finally stops after ten min. she sees Paul and starts to scream she stops after realizing who the man was.

Tracy: how long have you been standing there?

Paul: not too long.

Tracy: how long is too long?

Paul: since you got here. Tracy you usually don't enter from the side door, I thought by now you would have busted Thur the front door.

Tracy: just give me the papers and lets go.

Paul: Tracy come with me.

Paul turns around and goes to the front of the warehouse he opens the doors and in the center there us a pic knit basket on a table with two candles in the center.

Tracy: what's that for?

Paul: That for us.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

At the Warehouse

Tracy: Us there is no us there is an I and there is a you but no us.

Paul: There was a us. (sadly her asks) what happened?

Tracy: (Upset) WHAT HAPPENED? YOU KNOW DARN WELL WHAT HAPPENED YOU RAN OFF WITH THAT NO GOOD TRAMP JILL, GINA, GINNY WHAT EVER HER NAME WAS.

Paul: That was a mistake the biggest one of my life Tracy please take me back.

Tracy: (Coldly) Paul just give me the papers so I can have my son back Please.

Paul walks over to the table and presses a red button on a remote under the table.  
Suddenly a group of men come and gather around Tracy.

Tracy: let me guess you guys are gonna cloraform me?

Guy #1: yep

Tracy: and then take me to a hidden room?

Guy #2: that's the plan.

Tracy snatches the cloth from guy #1

Tracy: If your gonna cloraform me I prefer to do it thank you very much.

Guy # 3: okay what ever you say.

she lies on the floor and then puts the it over her face and passes out.

Paul: where are you guys taking her?

Guy #1: the same place were taking you.

Suddenly guy # 2 and 3 grab Paul as guy # 1 cloroforms him. Paul passes out and the three men move Tracy and Paul into the back of the wear house.

* * *

At Luke's a mysterious but seemingly familiar woman knocks at Luke's door. Luke opens the door and stares at the woman

Luke: Who are you?

Lulu runs to the door

Lulu: Dad who is this woman

Brooklyn walks to the door

Brooklyn: It's-

* * *

At The Hospital Emily is volunteering while rasing awareness that the person who stole her lip gloss has yet to be found.

Liz: Hey Em wuts up?

Emily: Nothing much I cant seem to get any leads as to who stole my lip gloss.

Liz: well em there's more important things going on in America right now.

Emily: (upset) LIKE WHAT?

Liz: The war in Iraq, Hurricane Katrina, just to name a few. If anything you should be worried about it should be the fact that this hospital is understaffed.

Emily: (upset ) were not understaffed!

Liz: then name all the active doctors that GH has?

Emily: Umm Dr. Winters, My Mommy, my daddy, and Tony Jones works every time we can afford to have him work.

Liz: My point exactly 3 and 1/2 doctors that pathetic.

Emily: My mommy is wonder woman she can do the work of ten doctors.

Liz: (laughing) Yeah? and im superman

Emily: (all huffy and puffy) Are you taking about my mom?

Liz: (blatantly) Im just stating the facts.

Emily: I thought you were my friend your nothing but a two faced LIAR !

Emily storms out of the hospital upset and crying.

* * *

In the Q's garden Bobbie is holding hands with Tony he looks at her with his big old puppy dog.

Bobbie: Im sorry

Tony: Bobbie don't you know I love you no matter what you do.

Lucas walks in on his parents conversation

Lucas: Hey dad I haven't seen you in a long time!

Tony stares at his son blankly for a long time

Tony: Do I know you?

Lucas: Im your son!

Tony: I don't have any kids?

Bobbie: Yes you do we adopted him remember?

Tony: Oh I forgot I mean Im never on and the only time im seen I am at Gh. Son why don't you come by and see me on one of the rare times your on and aren't pretending to be George's boyfriend.

Lucas: Okay dad. Are you two getting back together?

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

In the Q's garden Lucas: well are you two getting back together?

Bobbie and Tony start giggling and Blushing Bobbie leans on Tony.

Bobbie: Lucas darling frankly I don't know. Thats up to Your father, but one thing I am going to do is to stop getting into a lot of different relationships and just take care of you.

Bobbie gets up and walks over to her son. Lucas backs up not really knowing what to expect.

Bobbie grabs his hands and holds them she smiles at him.

Bobbie: from now one I am going to take care of you I will you.

Suddenly Carly runs into the garden she is crying.

Carly: momma I need you Sonny's trying to take Michael and Morgan from me. And Michael's being possessed Reese

Bobbie: Cant you see im having a heart to heart with my son. Carly Im tired of this merry go round. Carly Im sick and tired of hearing the same damn thing every week! Sonny did this, Reese did this. And don't get me started on that little Hellion Im stuck with calling a grandson he's always hiding in the bushes or somthin. You know that little thing tried to kill me the other day.

Michael Suddenly comes from the bushes pointing shotgun at Bobbie.

Michael: I should have killed you when I had the chance Grandma.

Michael starts to laugh while his face suddenly gets pale and head starts to spin around and he throws up white vomit. Bobbie screams as she is covered in Vomit.

* * *

At Luke's

Luke stares at the woman.

Brooklyn: It's Leslie

Leslie breathes a sigh of relive and walks into the door.

Luke: how are you doing I haven't seen you... in a long time.

Leslie just stands there smiling at Luke she gives him a thumbs up.

Brooklyn: Is she s mute or something she hasn't said a single thing since shes gotten her.

Leslie starts to shake her head, and starts to make the money sign.

Lulu: I know! Since cousin Carly got a transformation and looks diffently since a few months ago-  
Brooklyn: yeah shes had three different faces this year.

Lulu: As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted since she changed I think the budget problems along with the three new carlys are so expensive that we don't have the money to pay for her to talk.

Leslie starts to cry from happiness after someone finally got why she had not been seen or hurd from in months.

Lulu: I guess after that lady who plays the lady with the candy bar name leaves she might just get a few lines.

The room is silent and then everyone bursts out into laughter even Leslie gives a silent laugh.

In the back of the wear house

Tracy is knocked out and lying on the floor. The room is painted all gray and is empty all for a steel table and some chairs and a TV mounted on the wall. Paul is sitting right in front of her he watches her while she sleeps. Tracy slowly wakes up from her deep sleep dazed and confused.

Tracy: where am I?

she wipes the sleep from her eyes,as she slowly recalls what has happened to her.

Paul: good morning, sweetheart.

Tracy wakes up and suddenly is enraged, she slaps him not once but three times.

Tracy: you- you pig. You set me up didn't you.

Paul: (rubs his face) no.

Tracy slaps him again

Tracy: wrong answer Paul.

Paul suddenly backs away from her scared stands in the corner covering his face.

Tracy: You set me up didn't you.

Paul: I didn't and I can prove it to you.

Tracy calms down and tries to listen to what he has to say.

Paul:Look your not tied up

he walks over to the door and tries to open it up it doesn't open.

Paul: look, the door it doesn't open.

Tracy: you must have the key!

Paul: (sad) I don't I was set up just like you the plan it went wrong.

Tracy: What was the plan?

Paul is quiet

Tracy: WELL!

Paul: it was to get us back together and it was all..

Suddenly the TV clicks on and Dillon's face is shown

Dillon: It was all my idea mom, dad only went along with it because he wanted you back. He loves you mom.

Tracy: (annoyed) But I don't love him.

Dillon: yes you do, you used to tell me all the time when we were in Soho you even told Zoey how you wished that he had never left and broke your heart.

Tracy pauses and starts to slowly cry after thinking about what they used to have.

Tracy: That is in the past. Now please come home with me.

Tracy starts to bargain with the only way she knows how.

Tracy: I know. How about 1,000 bucks! Just get me out of here!

Dillon: No, plus why would I want to go to Spencer's in the first place.

Tracy: I thought you liked him?

Dillon: I did before he started shackin up with my mom!

Paul: If she really wants to go then just let her go, if shes happy with him then let her be with him.

Dillon: Im sorry dad I don't think I can let that happen.

Dillon starts to cry

Dillon: cant you see that I only want you two to be happy together it will make me happy.

Tracy: You have got to be kidding me. your a better actor then me stop crying.

Paul: (walks over to Tracy and whispers) how can you be so sure that was all an act maybe he isn't faking?

Tracy: I just know im his mother.

Dillon wipes his tears and starts to smile.

Dillon: Okay so the tears weren't real but I really mean it.

Tracy: (rolls her eyes) see Paul I told you

Dillon: Mom, Dad I think it's time you two had some privet time okay so I'll see you two later.

Dillon's screen goes to black and Tracy and Paul are left staring at each other.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

In the Q's garden

Bobbie stands there covered in vomit she is utterly stunned and embarrassed

Bobbie: Grandma! YOU CALLED ME GRANDMA I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME GRANDMA IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!.

Bobbie's head starts to spin as her eyes roll in the back of her head and she covers Michael in vomit. Little Mickey runs home and everyone stands there in shock. Bobbie returns to normal.

Bobbie: where's Michael.

Tony and Carly grab each others hand and run out of fear into the sunset. Leaving Lucas with his mother.

* * *

At sonny's

Sonny sits in his chair waiting for Michael, Michael runs through the door screaming.

Michael: Daddy Grandma is a DEMON!

Sonny swears at his son as he gets up, sonny walks over to the coffee table.

Sonny: Micky I went though your closet today and guess what I found?

Michael: Sam? Jason?

Sonny: I wish!

Sonny picks up a wire hanger.

Sonny: Didn't I tell you no more WIRE HANGERS

Sonny throws the wire hanger at his son and then proceeds to trash the whole house while screaming "NO MORE WIRE HANGERS"

* * *

The next day

* * *

At Luke's

Luke wakes up from the living room couch at the crack of dawn and walks to Tracys room. Luke tried to stay up all night to see his "Spanky Buns" but he ended up falling asleep at 12:00 sharp.

Luke: hey Spanky buns. Wake up darlin' it's a bout' time for you to make me some food.

Lulu: Dad wrong Room! Tracys is two doors down.

Luke blushes, then thanks his daughter and heads to tracy's room. Her door is closed and so he knocks.

Luke: wake up Babe!

Luke knocks a few more times and get no answer he finally opens the door her room is oddly cold and Luke shivers. Tracys bed seems like it hasn't been anywhere in and her bathroom is empty. Luke gets an odd feeling and runs to the phone and calls tracy's cell. Her phone goes straight to voice mail.

Luke: Tracy never turns her phone off?

Luke calls again and again. Luke finally gets up and goes to Lulu's room.

Luke: Lulu have you herd from Tracy?

Lulu: is something wrong?

Luke: I don't know honey, I don't know.

Luke then runs to Brooklyn's room and wakes her up.

Brooklyn: Tracy never came home did she?

Luke: no she didn't something wrong something is really wrong.

* * *

In Tracy and Paul's holding cell

Tracy and Paul wake up to the smell of food.

Dillion's face appears on the TV.

Dillon: Good Morning Mom, Dad. As you can see I have food for you and I hope you will enjoy it.

Tracy: DILLION! I hope you know you cant get away with this Luke will be here soon and all the other people in Port Charles will come for me.

Dillon: Whom? You have no friends mom. you and I know that as a fact. And Luke he is only interested in your money.

Tracy: Oh Please that's the only reason you dad got in a relationship with me. Luke and I have more then that we understand each other.

Dillon: He understands that you have money.

The TV goes blank and Tracy and Paul go and sit at the table. Tracy and Paul start eating they don't talk until Paul breaks the Ice.

Paul: Tracy?

Tracy: yes.

Paul: Tracy I'm sorry.

Tracy: Sorry for what?

Paul: everything I did, Jenny and everything.

Tracy: Im sorry too. Running off with Dillon wasn't too nice either.

Paul: I can't say I blamed you for it I cheated on you. And then left you for another woman. I've been wondering why Dillon would do something like kidnap us and hold us in a cell, maybe I had had been more of a presence in his life.

Tracy: I wouldn't have let you Paul. You would have tainted him.

Paul: from the looks of it you've already tainted him.

Tracy: It's in his genes.

Paul: it came from you?

Tracy: I never said that.

Paul: are you saying it came from me.

Tracy: I never said you were his Father.

Paul: are you trying to tell me something?

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

In the wearhouse

Paul: what are you trying to tell me?

Tracy:What do you think im trying to tell you Paul?

Paul stands up and picks up his chair. He sits it right next to her a little too close to her. Tracy who has suddenly felt a strange feeling scoots her chair away from him. before she can scoot too far from him he grabs her chair and pulls her even closer.

Paul: WHY ARE YOU MOVING AWAY FROM ME?

Tracy: I cant look you straight in your eyes.

Paul: Why not, are you hiding something from me?

Tracy looks away from him as she tries to hide her feelings.

Paul: Tracy I know you had several relationships before and during our marriage.

Tracy: yes.

Paul: I know you and Scotty Baldwin were Hot and Heavy for a while.

Tracy: that's true.

Paul: and I know you had a relationship with this guy that looked like Luke Spencer.

Tracy: His name was Bill.

Paul: but there was another relationship wasn't there?

Tracy stands up and walks over to one of the corners of the room. She folds her arms and starts to rub them trying to warm herself up.

Tracy: Is it just me or is it getting cold in here?

Paul: Tracy, who was he?

Paul jumps to conclusions

Paul: Who ever is he's might be Dillon's father?

* * *

At Luke's

Luke is sitting on the couch he looks like a mess. Luke's hair is a mess and Luke has potato chips all over his face and clothing.

Brooklyn and Lulu stare at Luke in amazement

Brooklyn: Is this normal?

Lulu: I've only seen dad do this once before. He did it when my brother ran away.

Brooklyn: He cant thing that Tracy has left him?

Lulu: I don't think he does. But you never know with my dad.

Luke gets up and calls Mac

Luke: Mac I need your help.

Mac: what do you need Luke?

Luke: Tracy's gone missing.

Mac: Well now long has she been gone for?

Luke: since 10 PM so 16 hours?

Mac: she could just be working.

Luke: No something wrong and I know it?

Mac: well I cant do anything you have no cause nor has she been missing for 48 hours.

Luke: what? YOU KNOW I USED TO PAY MY TAXES BUT IM GLAD I DONT ANYMORE CAUSE ALL YOU DO IS SIT ON YOUR LAZY BUTT AND DO NOTHING.

Luke hangs up and heads to the door

Lulu: dad where are you going?

Luke: to find you mother! Now you stay Here with Brooklyn okay.

Luke heads out the door.

Lulu to Brooklyn: my mom?

Brooklyn: I think Luke's fell for Tracy

Luke runs into Skye on his way to his car.

Luke: Skye what are you doing here?

Skye: well I came to see Tracy where is she by the way. We had a meeting and she never misses a meeting.

Luke: I don't know that's what Im going to find out.

Skye who is worried.

Skye: What? Tracy's missing?

Luke: yes!

Luke heads to his car and gets in. Skye runs to the car and gets in on the passenger's side.

Skye: If your going to find Tracy then Im going with you.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

A few hours later

In the Warehouse

Paul has been asking questions for hours and Tracy hasn't given him a straight answer yet.

Paul: Who is this other man?

Tracy turns around sits in the corner a faces him obviously annoyed she softly starts banging her head on the wall.

Tracy: what other man Paul?

Paul: Tracy! I had him followed, I could never find out his name he was a mysterious.

Tracy: Fine ill tell you who he is but Paul let me worn you, your not gonna like it.

* * *

At Port Charles day care center.

A man dressed in all black sits out side in his car until he spots a little girl with curly brown hair. He gets out of his car and when no one is looking lures the girl to his car and she gets in and he drives off with a little angel named Kristina

* * *

At the metro court

the mysterious man walks in and Kristina runs to her "mommie"

Alexis: How did you get here?

Kristina points to the man as he walks closer

Alexis: Stefan!

* * *

At the wearhouse

Tracy: The guy was a Cassadine, when I met him his name was Steve Cass.

Paul: A Cassadine!

Tracy: yes.

Paul: so you mean to tell me that you had a on and off again relationship with Scotty for how many years?

Tracy: Twenty-five.

Paul: then there was this Cassadine . Did you love him?

Tracy stops and thinks about it as a smile appears on her face.

Tracy: did I love him? yes I did I still do. But our relationship is very complicated it's a love hate thing.

Paul: Like ours.

Tracy: Not quite.

Paul: you said earlier that I may not be Dillion's father. Is there a chance that Scott or this Cassadine

Tracy interups

Tracy: his name is Stefan Cassadine.

Paul: Okay, Is there a chance that Dillon might not be related to Scotty or Stefan.

Tracy hesitates wondering what Paul might think if she told him the truth. Tracy told him the answer that she thought he would like to hear not just for her self but for her son.

Tracy: Yes there is.

Paul sighs and runs his hair through his hair and whispers something under his breath.

Paul: Tracy, why did you not tell me this earlier?

Tracy: I thought it was none of your business Paul.

Paul: NONE OF MY BUSSENESS! TRACY!

Tracy stands up and walks towards Paul and points to a chair.

Tracy: (very calmly but with a cold tone in her voice) sit down Paul.

Paul: what if I don't want to?

Tracy: SIT!

Paul reluctantly sits down.

Tracy: It was none of your business Paul simply because you didn't care. If you would have cared you would have been there at his birthday parties, you didn't start caring until he was eleven years old.

Paul: I tried but you were never in the same place for long?

Tracy: Not In the same place for long Paul! I spent almost 2 years in Paris, and I also spent a bout a year in the city. And Paul just because I ran away all those years ago don't mean a thing. Paul I was just testing you and you know what, YOUFAILED!

Paul: I what?

Tracy: you herd me the whole point of me going from place to place was to see if would care enough about your son to come and find me. I would have let you see him.

Paul: no you wouldn't.

Tracy: yes, Paul I would. You don't know how hard it was.

Tracy starts to cry but she holds back most of her tears.

Tracy: I would have to tuck him into bed and he would ask me about you. 'Mommie how was my dad like.' and all kinds of stuff like that, and Paul during Christmas I would have to sit there and watch my son wish every Christmas not for toys but to see his dad.

Paul sits there remorseful thinking about what he could have done differently.

Tracy: and the worst part about the whole thing was me having to buy his Christmas gifts and put your name on some of them because you didn't care enough to buy him a gift for his birthday.

* * *

At Luke

Brooklyn and Lulu are both watching sponge bob square pants and the doorbell rings.

Brooklyn gets up and goes for the door.

Brooklyn: WHO IS IT?

Dillon: YOUR UNCLE!

Brooklyn opens the door

Brooklyn: Dillon I thought you were at film school?

Dillon: I just got back, have you herd from my mom?

Lulu walks in a waves to Dillon.

Dillon: Hi Lulu.

Lulu starts to smile at him she dreams of there wedding and there two kids, Lucas, and Tracy after there grand parents of course.

Lulu: Hi...

Brooklyn: We haven't herd from her in a day. Thats odd she usually will call right.

Dillon: You know I herd that she had a meeting in Canada today maybe she just forgot to tell you?

Brooklyn: yeah maybe.

Dillon: I gotta go. bye

Dillon hops in his car and drives off.

Brooklyn: well that was odd.

Brooklyn thinks to herself about Dillion's strange conversation. She remembers something really important.

Tracy's voice: Brooklyn as you may already know I there are many people that hate, Mainly because they don't understand me. I want you to know that If something happens and you cant find me call this number. 867-5309.

Brooklyn dashes to the phone and dials the number. It rings three times and then someone answers.

Brooklyn: hello? umm my name is Brooklyn Ashton

Woman: What happened Your Tracy's Granddaughter right?

Very confused Brooklyn Mumble yes.

Woman: Okay, You wouldn't call if it wasn't something important Im sure I will meet you at the docks in a hour.

Brooklyn: But how will I know it's you?

Woman: Oh you'll just know.

Brooklyn Hangs up the phone and grabs her coat.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

_I would **Love** to hear who you all would like to see more of so just leave me a review! Love coolkid_

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

At the metro court

Alexis: I thought you were dead!

Stefan: a lot of people did.

Alexis stands up and hugs her brother

Alexis: it's good to see you- you know alive.

Stefan: It's good to be alive.

Alexis: what are you planning to do now?

Stefan: I'm gonna get in touch with some family.

Alexis: I hope you don't mean Helena.

Stefan: No but someone just important.

* * *

At Luke's

Brooklyn heads out side leaving Lulu standing all alone in the hallway.

Lulu:(almost in tears) Where are you going?

Brooklyn: Oh I'm sorry I'm not used to having a... umm, You know a little sibling. Get your coat and come on. I gotta meet my grandmothers friend.

Brooklyn starts up her scooter and lulu grabs her bike and they head off.

* * *

An Hour later.

* * *

At the docks.

Lulu and Brooklyn pace up and down the empty docks. Lulu starts to shiver at the lack of heat.

Brooklyn: It wont be much longer who ever it is they will be here soon.

Woman: I'm already here

Brooklyn and Lulu look around for the woman. Or at least where the sound of the Woman's voice is.

Brooklyn: IF YOUR HEAR SHOW YOURSELF!

the woman starts to laugh

Woman: Your definitely Tracy's kin.

Brooklyn: WHERE ARE YOU?

Woman: Much closer then you think.

Lulu: she might be right under our nose? I wonder who she is?

Woman: For security reasons I must tie have you up and unfortunately take you to a remote location.

Brooklyn: HOW DO WE KNOW YOU CAN BE TRUSTED?

Woman: If I couldn't then Tracy wouldn't have given you my number.

Two men dressed in black tie up a doubtful Brooklyn and Lulu and put them in a black van.

* * *

In Luke's car

Skye: Where are we going?

Luke: It doesn't matter.

Skye: that must be you don't know.

Luke: yep.

Luke: Why are you here?

Skye:well many people don't know this but me and Tracy are best friends.

Luke drives across 3 lanes and pulls over on the side of the road.

Luke: You two are what?

Skye: we were supposed to have coffee and lunch and Tracy never showed up, when ever she plans stuff she never is late and I knew something was up.

Luke: what!

Skye: yeah shocking isn't it. We are best friends we fight a lot but that's what makes us friends, we have a lot in common and we both don't have good father relationships plus we both like to shop.

Skye puts her arm in front of him to show her charm bracelet

Skye: look at the half of a heart.

Luke looks at it and It says _Best friends forever_ and he turns it over and it says _love Tracy_.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

In Luke's car

After finding out that starling piece of information Luke holds his chest

Luke: WHAT! RED AND SPAN KY BUNS.

Skye: Spanky what? don't tell me that's the best nickname you could come up with.

Luke: (defencive) Yeah?

Skye: And Tracy lets you call her that?

Luke: No it just kinda just slipped out, Ive called her Cupcake and Spanky.

Skye puts a finger over Luke lips she motions for him to become silent.

Skye: Enough about Tracy lets talk about you and me.

Skye passionately kissed Luke while Luke suddenly felt that something was very, very wrong.

* * *

A few hours later.

* * *

At the warehouse

Tracy has been sleeping for a while Paul has been thinking about how he treated Dillon.Tracy slowly wakes and and screams.

Tracy: Wh- why are you staring at me?

Paul: I was just thinking.

Tracy: about what?

Paul: I'm sorry Tracy.

Tracy: what?

Paul: For not being there, I guess I upset you so much that you had to make up this bogus story. But Tracy I know you, you didn't cheat on me.

Tracy: WHAT!

Paul: You don't have to lie any more I know you were just trying to get my goat.

Tracy stands up and walks over to him.

Tracy: (coldly) You don't know me you wont ever understand why I stayed with you. I understand you better then you understand me. You think that you can get me to say that I was bluffing. But deep down inside your scared. Your scared that what I told you might be true. Well Paul let me set the record straight, Paul it's the truth and I don't care if you believe me or not. But I know what the truth is regardless. And you know It really doesn't matter because I never needed you in the first place.

Paul: He never needed me, I was- I mean is his father, Tracy look how screwed up the boy is now he locked us in a warehouse.

Tracy: And he's just becoming the I always dreamed of...

Paul: What you agree with what he's doing to you, you said that you hated me.

Tracy: Oh Please- not about you. I'm glad that he is ambitious enough to lock us in a room.

Paul starts to smile.

Paul: That's what I loved about you.

Tracy starts rolling her eyes and walks away from him.

Paul: I know that I hurt you, and I'm sorry. You don't know how hard it was for me to leave you. I tried leaving you but then I found out-

Tracy: That I was Pregnant and so you "felt" that you had to stay right.

Paul: No I didn't I know what your thinking, that the only reason I stayed with you was because of the cartel.

Tracy: yeah.

Paul: That wasn't the reason I fell in love with you, Tracy, you stole my heart.

Tracy: What? why are you telling me this now.

Paul: Because I thought you should know, You started to scare me Tracy. When you became a Stepford wife It became like talking to a robot. Every thing I said you said yes to, I even tried to get you to fight me and you wouldn't.

Tracy: I only wanted to make our marriage work you were my third husband and I hoped that the third one was gonna be a charmed one but I don't want anything to do with you now. Not after everything that has happened.

Paul: You want to get out of here right.

Tracy: Yeah.

Paul: Well I got a really great idea.

* * *

At a remote location

Brooklyn: WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

Woman: Okay take the blind folds off.

Lulu screams as the mysterious woman is revealed to be non other then Helena .

Brooklyn: Helena .

Helena: Yes.

Brooklyn: why you out of everyone in town? why you?

Helena: You mean to tell me that Tracy didn't tell you?

Brooklyn: Tell me what?

Helena: Lets just say that Tracy has a lot of skeleton's in her closet.

Stefan comes inside the room and smiles as he shakes Lulu's hand.

Stefan: Mom, (he looks at her and the points at a very creeped out Brooklyn) That Must be little Tracy. Let me guess Paris- No Germany- No-

Helena: Think New York.

Stefan: BROOKLYN!

He smiles and gives her a hug

Stefan: Wow. Mom! what a surprise I haven't seen her since... she was a baby. Wow she is gorgeous. like Tracy was.

Helena: You know Your right.

Brooklyn: EXCUSE ME BUT WHO IS THIS MAN?

Lulu: this is My brother uncle.

Stefan: You mean Tracy hasn't mentioned me?

Helena: She know.

Stefan: Wow? I thought that- Well Tracy said that she was going to- You mean to tell me that she has the money but hasn't said where it came from and they don't know?

Helena: Yep.

Stefan: I'm gonna kill her if that's the last thing I do.

Brooklyn: You might not have to she might already be dead.

Stefan and Helena: WHAT?

Brooklyn: Tracy has been missing for two days.

Helena: WHAT?

* * *

At The hospital

Bobbie has been waiting all day for Alan to speak to her Alan and Bobbie have been preforming plastic surgery on Carly.

Bobbie: Alan.

Alan looks at Bobbie.

Alan: what?

Bobbie: You know I'm sorry for everything.

Alan: okay.

Alan starts back on the surgery.

Bobbie: do you forgive me.

Alan ( looks at Bobbie) Yes, now pass me a toothpick.

Bobbie: Tooth pick?

Alan: Thanks.

Bobbie: I don't think your taking me seriously.

Alan: I'm trying to preform a surgery here.

Bobbie: It's not like its life or death.

Carly: MOM WILL YOU SHUT UP SO THAT ALAN CAN FIX MY FACE!

Bobbie: Fine.

Bobbie storms out of the room causing everything on the wall to fall.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

At the Hospital

Carly is wheeled out of surgery and a fan with a pen comes out of the woodwork.

Fan Boy: OH MY... ITS ITS AHHH EHHHH. IT LAURA WRIGHT. EEEEEK!

Announcer # 1: the part of Carly Corinthos

Announcer #2: You mean Alcazar.

Announcer #1 : NO Corinthos

Announcer #2: She Just married Lorenzo.

Announcer #1: well from the way she has been running after Sonny you cant blame me for thinking that they were married... SO THE PART OF CARLY ALCAZAR WILL NOW BE PLAYED BY LAURA WRIGHT.

Fan Boy: please sign my back EKK.

Carly: What? My name is Carly not Laura.

Fan Boy: Oh (Disappointed) Well Laura's a good actress anyway. Too bad that she isn't gonna be anything but Sonny's bed bunny.

Sonny walks right up to the man and shoots him in the back of the head.

Mac comes out of hiding and arrests him.

Mac: You have the right to remain silent anything-

Sonny: It don't matter what you do I'm not going to jail anyway.

Jason: Yeah he's innocent. I got his alibi

Mac: Every one here just saw it happen.

Jason looks around the room and it's empty.

Jason: who? now its sonny's word against yours see and were gonna win.

* * *

In Luke's car.

Skye kisses him and tries to unbutton his shirt while Luke tries to stop her.

Skye: I want you Luke Spencer.

Luke Pushes her off of him.

Luke: what- Aren't you friend with Tracy why are you doing this?

Skye: Tracy told me that she doesn't Love you, and the only reason that she hangs around is to make her family crazy. She told me that if I wanted you I could have you.

Luke: I don't care what she said, I don't want you Red I love you, as a friend not as a lover.

Skye kisses his again.

Skye: but we can be Lovers.

Luke: No we can't I don't love you

Skye: But I love you.

Luke: (blurts out) And you know what I love Tracy.

Skye: You What? She doesn't love you..

Luke: I'll believe that when I hear that from her.

* * *

At a remote location

Stefan: So You don't know where she is but you suspect that Dillon knows.

Brooklyn: yep.

Helena: That little weasel I bet he's just like his father, I told her that her son was gonna be vile and cunning but no Tracy was gonna "save" that boy.

Stefan: Mother since when has she or anyone else listen to you unless you hold a gun to there face.

Lulu who has grown sick of Helena and Stefan's code language.

Lulu: Are you two going to tell us what you have on Tracy-

Brooklyn: Or do I have to blackmail it out of you?

Helena: I think its best that we tell them or at least Brooklyn she has a right to know.

Stefan: you better not breath a word of it or your gonna have to deal with Tracy's mean streak.

* * *

At the Warehouse

Tracy: whats your plan Paul?

Paul whispers in Tracy's ear.

Tracy: WHAT?... Uh huh...well if it gets me out of here.

Paul: it will.

Dillon face pop's up on the screen

Dillon: Hello Mother and Father.

Paul and Tracy: Hello Dear.

Dillon: I bet you two are wondering why I haven't fed you in a while.

Paul: no not really.

Tracy and Paul hold hands

Dillon: Well what do we have here.

Tracy: well dear your father and I had a heart to heart and he apologized.

Paul: and We realized that we love each other.

Dillon: that's nice. I have something for you two. Look under the table there is a key to the door open it take every thing out of the room.

Tracy get the key and sees that it is a closet, with what seems like a sealed door. She takes the two black duffel bags and a Envelope and she puts it on the table. Paul opens the bags and finds a wedding dress and a Tux.

Tracy: What is this for.

Dillon: since you two are in love each other why don't you two get married.

Tracy and Paul looks at each other.

Dillon: In that envelope there contains information about the two of you. Dad I know about Jessica and Mother, Emma isn't a secret either. So unless you two what it to stay a secret you two of you are going to get married. And make sure every one knows that you two are in Love, Including Luke.

Tracy: You are indeed a Quartermaine.

Dillon: No mom I'm a Hornsby.

Suddenly Dillon clicks off of the screen the secret door opens.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**_I wanna wish everyone a Happy holiday season and a happy new year.

* * *

_ **

Chapter 23

At the warehouse

Tracy and Paul stand there in amazement after being locked up for all that time to finally be released. They both run to the door at the same time and end up running into each other causing Paul to knock Tracy down.

Tracy: Hey watch where ya going!

Paul reaches his hand out to help her and she smacks it away.

Tracy: I'm okay I can get up on my own.

Tracy opens the door and sees that it's nothing other then an empty loading dock walks outside and is blinded by the light,

Paul: Uh Tracy I just thought about something umm

Paul looks around the warehouse

Paul: your car is missing, how are we going to get home.

Tracy: I don't know and frankly I don't care how YOU get home! I know I'm gonna be home soon.

Tracy walks towards the main road it's empty but she spots a car that looks like Luke's from afar.

Tracy: Is that Luke?

Tracy runs to his car to an unsuspecting Luke.

Luke's car

Luke: Red I love you but as a friend nothing more

Skye: Can we be anything more then friends?

Luke: No.

Skye: Can I get a friendship hug. Please

Luke hugs Skye. and they are suddenly interrupted as a rock smashes Luke's front window.

Luke: What was tha- tha- Tracy?

Tracy: The one and only.

Luke: Where have you been all of this time? We have been looking for you.

Tracy: I bet you have.

Luke: where have you been all of this time spanky.

Tracy: it's Tracy I'm not your spanky anymore it seems like you've found another spanky buns. And Ive been-

Paul appears from behind and puts his arms around Tracy.

Paul: Shes been with me.

Tracy turns around and stares at him and wonders what he's doing her.

Luke: What? Tracy you cant seriously be going out with that- that- slime.

Tracy: WELL LUKE I WOULD RATHER BE WITH SLIME THEN TO BE WITH YOU!

Luke: fine then!

Paul pulls out a gun and points it towards Luke.

Paul: Luke step away from the car.

Luke steps away from the car as Tracy walks up to Skye and slaps her

Tracy: I thought you were my friend.

Skye: I am, it was all Luke he came on to me, You know he has a history of rape.

Tracy: you didn't fight him off.

Skye: there wasn't time,

Tracy throws her bracelet at her

Tracy: You can have your bracelet back I sure don't need it.

Paul grabs Tracy's arm and heads to the car, as Tracy and Paul drive away.

* * *

At a remote location

Helena brings the kids a tray of Ice Tea and Cookies.

Brooklyn: Thank you Mrs. Cassadine

Helena: call me Helena.

Brooklyn: okay.

Helena walks away as Lulu leans over to Brooklyn and whispers in her ear.

Lulu: My dad says never take food from her, he said that because shes evil and mean and she hates Spencer's.

Brooklyn: I think your dad is wrong about this one.

Lulu: well we don't know like my grandma Lesley always says the half hasn't been told.

Outside

Stefan:Do you think they suspect something?

Helena: I think that Lulu might I don't know about Brooklyn though.

Stefan: I think we better do something and fast I got a bad feeling like Trouble is about to start

Helena: Yeah me too trouble with a capital T.

* * *

At the hospital

Big Alice walks in wearing a little red riding hood outfit, she skips right up to the front desk with a basket of goodies in her hand.

Big Alice: Hello Bobbie

Bobbie looks up from her stacks of papers and faints

Big Alice: I guess she likes my outfit?

Big Alice wonders around the hallways looking for Alan. She Spots him putting a dollar into the vending machine and runs up to him before he makes his selection.

Big Alice: hello Dr. Q I brought a basket of goodies for you, I see that your hungry.

Alan stares at the food while Alice is propositioning him.

Big Alice: So what do you say about me and you in the park.

Alan: Ah the food... whatever you say as long as I can have the food.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

In the Park

Alan has been eating for the past hour he lays down in the grass, as big Alice dreams about being the next Mrs. Q

Big Alice: Mr. Q I have to say that this date was wonderful I had a great time.

Alan not really realizing what she said.

Alan: Me too the food was great.

Big Alice: I don't want this to ever end.

Alan: me either.

Big Alice: I think I can help you with Bobbie.

Alan: you can.  
Big Alice: I got a plan.

* * *

Tracy and Paul have been driving home for the past hour and Tracy's been extremely quiet.

Paul: I bet your wondering where I got the gun from.

Tracy: No I'm wondering why you had the gun in the first place.

Paul: I found it, it seems that Dillon left it some where I would find it.

Tracy: okay.

Paul pulls up to Luke's house and it is empty Tracy walks to the door and opens it she gathers all of her stuff and heads back to the car. she takes a piece of paper and leaves it on the door.

_Brooklyn call me as soon as you can okay, I'm alright I really hope that my absence didn't scare you or Lulu. This is really important Love, Tracy._

Paul: so Tracy where are you off to the Q's.

It finally dawned on her that she really had no place to go, if she went home her family would suspect that something wasn't right and would ask questions and Tracy was not ready for those questions, or to deal with Luke who would think that was the first place that she would go. Tracy was officially stuck.

Tracy: Um I don't know the metro court.

Paul: Hey Tracy why don't you stay with me I have a penthouse there and I have more then enough room, It would give us sometime to sort this stuff out.

Tracy: okay, but if you pull any-

Paul: I promise I won't.

Meanwhile across from Luke house a man in an unmarked car has been looking on.

* * *

At a remote location

The phone rings and Helena answers it.

Helena: yes.

Man: she's back.

Helena: shes what.

Man: shes back

Helena: WHAT I CANT HEAR YOU?

Man: CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW!

Helena: NO

Man: CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW.

Helena: BETTER, YOU NEED A BETTER CELL PHONE.

Man: TRACY IS BACK.

Helena: YOU'VE FOUND TRACY.

Man: YES!

Helena: OKAY, Bye.

Stefan walks up Helena and whispers in her ear.

Helena shrieks

Helena: TRACY DID WHAT!

Brooklyn: you've found Tracy?

Helena: no.

Lulu: yeah you did didn't you.

Brooklyn: shes lying to us, and obviously Granny did something and set Hells off.

Lulu: I'm going home.

Lulu heads to the door and Stefan stops her cold in her tracks as he points a gun to her.

Stefan: Your not going anywhere.

* * *

In the woods.

Skye and Luke have been walking around in circles for a few hours it is cold, and they are tired.

Luke spots a light and heads to it while Skye follows behind Luke realizes that he is near the docks he goes to a bench and sits down.

Suddenly Manny Ruiz pops out of nowhere and starts shooting, Jason comes out of the bushes and all of Manny's shots miss Jason. Manny sighs knowing that he will never shoot Jason and just stands there. Jason shoots and hits Manny with his first bullet and Manny slips and falls into the water, drowning.

Mac and the police squad drop from a helicopter.

Mac: aha! I got you now,

Jason: Look around do you see any witnesses.

Mac looks at by that point Luke and Skye have gone.

Jason: No because there are none.

Mac: well there must be a body, search I want Manny's body.

Police officer: We looked there isn't one.

Mac: I'll get you one day!

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

At a remote location 

Stefan: you can't

Lulu: why not?

Stefan: because we're holding you two hostage.

Brooklyn: Helena I thought your were Tracy's friend.

Helena: well me too.

* * *

At Paul's Penthouse 

Tracy and Paul get settled in Tracy looks around trying to figure out which room she might pick.

Tracy: Doesn't look like you've spent much time here

Paul: that's cause I haven't, just about as soon as I got here I met up with you... And you know. Tracy I'm really sorry for everything. I know that things haven't been too good between us but It an change.

Tracy who is just plain sick and tired of Paul rudely blurts out a comment.

Tracy: well Paul not much can change in how I feel about you if I marry you.

Paul: I know but Tracy-  
Tracy: We have to find away.

Paul: I agree. I have a few ideas.

Tracy: Okay lets hear them.

Tracy's cell phone goes off.

Tracy: hold on I have to take this call... Hello... yes, what is it Sergio... How much Money...50 million from where... you don't say... okay you stay on top of this okay.. thanks.

Tracy stands there for a moment with a sort of look. It was a look odd of odd bewilderness but yet one of happiness.

Paul: what is it?

Tracy: I don't know somehow someone just deposited 50 million dollars in my back account.

Paul: where do you think it came from?

Tracy: I donno my banker Sergio should be calling soon... Paul I really wanna her your plans as to how we can get out of this.

Paul: well we have to agree with all of his plans he obviously has something on the two of us.

Tracy: I think it's time for the two of us to be honest, now who is Jessica.

Paul: I had gotten in a fight many years ago with a Ex and she died. She tripped and fell and hit her head in my apartment. I got scared and called a friend of mine and he and I hid the body, we weren't caught but I felt guilty Many years later my "friend" Leo had a lot of power and well you know the rest... Ive told you my story and now it's your turn now who is Emma?

Tracy takes a deep breath and sits down.

Tracy: Before I say anything I think you might want to sit down.

Paul sits down afraid of what Tracy might say, he grabs her hands and looks into her eyes. Tracy starts to cry as she thinks of what she did.

Paul: why are you crying?

Tracy: Because I made a lot of mistakes and this one is the worse one I have ever made. Paul Emma she was My...

* * *

At a remote Location 

Brooklyn wonders about Helena's comment about Tracy and her not being friends. Two men suddenly injects them with some kind of drug.

Stefan: I thought we were gonna hold them prisoners.

Helena: No were going to give them back to Tracy... Frederick make sure they don't remember anything, only that they came here okay.

At the Police Station two hours Later...

Mac angry that Jason got off again goes on a rampage and tells five of his best men to find dirt on Jason, Unaware that Emily is waiting for Mac.

Em: Mac, My brother Is an upstanding citizen of Port Charles, he has never done anything to anyone, he wouldn't even lift a finger to hurt a fly.

Mac: you brother is a no good low-life scumbag just like your boyfriend Sonny.

Em: Sonny isn't my boyfriend I'm just taking care of Micheal and Morgan that's all.

Mac: Oh please! that man has gone through most of the women in PC. Look I don't have time to argue with you I have a job to do unlike some people.

Emily: I work.

Mac: When you feel like it.

At a remote location

Helena: are they done.

Frederick: yes they are.

Brooklyn and Lulu are out cold.

Helena: Stefan are you ready...

Stefan: yes.

* * *

At a remote location 

Helena moves Brooklyn unto the couch and rolls up Brooklyn's right sleeve and holds her so that she can sit up straight. Stefan pulls a pies of metal out of the fire place and walks over towards Brooklyn.

Helena: Hurry before it gets hot.

Stefan looks for the perfect spot and places the metal on her skin... Branding her for life. Stefan quickly takes it off not trying to hurt or mark Brooklyn too bad. Helena Takes a bag of ice and places it on her arm.

Helena: Frederick You gave her enough drugs so that she wouldn't feel it right.

Frederick: yes, she know that if she feels any pain to ignore it.

Helena: Well it's time to take them home.

A bunch of Helena's men pick the two little girls up and place them into an unmarked truck. They quickly drive off.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

Brooklyn and Lulu who are now up exit the car.

Brooklyn: well I guess everything is okay Grandma is safe and everything

Lulu walks to the house.

Lulu: Brooklyn here is a letter for you...

Brooklyn reads it and looks through her purse.

* * *

Paul's Room

Paul wipes Tracy's tears.

Paul: do you know where she is?

Tracy: I don't know but I want her to be safe.

Paul: I understand I wish you could have told me I could have helped.

Tracy: There was nothing you could do.

Paul: Well you got me If you need me.

Tracy's cell phone goes off and Tracy goes to her phone and answers it.

Tracy: Hello.

Brooklyn: You okay I'm soo happy.

Tracy: yeah umm I guess your at home. I want you to get all of your stuff and I'm sending a Taxi to get you.

Brooklyn: your not coming home is everything okay?

Tracy: yeah... I'll tell you about it later. okay bye.

* * *

At Luke's

Brooklyn has gathered all of her stuff and is waiting out side.

Luke walks home and spots his car.

Brooklyn: Hey... Luke why are you walking home?

Luke: well your grandmother car jacked me.

Brooklyn laughs.

Brooklyn: Granny... no way

Luke: yeah, I just want to forget I ever met her, and for get I ever loved her.

Luke walks inside and goes upstairs.

Brooklyn: what?

A taxi pulls up and Brooklyn puts her stuff into the car and drive off.

Brooklyn: forget the pain... forget it...

* * *

At the Haunted Star.

Dillon sits at the bar drinking. Skye walks in and stands behind the bar.

Skye: Excuse me sir may I see your Id.

Dillon: Yes you may.

Dillon Leans over the counter and plants a kiss on Skye.

Skye: what was that?

Dillon: I love you.

Skye: I love you too but your making me feel like Mrs. Robinson

Dillon smiles and starts singing

Dillon: And hear's to you Mrs. Robinson Jesus loves you more then you will know Wo wo wo...

* * *

At the metro court

Jason is hanging around out side he takes a chewy bar from out of his pocket and eats it and then throws the wrapper on the ground. Suddenly A swarm of police officers surround him Mac comes out of the crowed.

Mac: Ah littering Ive got you now!

Jason steps on the the wrapper and then lifts his foot up showing that the wrapper has mysteriously disappeared. Even though he knows that the gum on the bottom of his shoe has picked up the wrapper.

Jason: No wrapper? I haven't littered I don't know what your talking about.

Mac: You think your so slick... Ill get you next time.

Police officer: Um sir Jason has been here for the past 30 Min's I think you should get him on loitering.

Mac smiles knowing that like the Canadian mounty that he always gets his man.

Mac: CUFF HIM!

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

* * *

Outside the Metro court

Jason is being dragged away by about 5 police officer. Suddenly Sonny and his group of gangsters come around the corner and sees Jason being put inside of a cop car.

Jason: IT'S OKAY, CAUSE GUESS WHAT MAC YOU CANT CATCH ME, I'LL BE OUT IN A FEW HOURS ANYWAY.

Sonny: Mac you cant do that to him!

Mac: I think I just did, and besides we have plenty of witnesses that all saw Jason Morgan committing the crime.

Jason drives off and in a cop car his window is half way down and it is enough for him to say some last words.

Jason: I LOVE YOU SONNY

Sonny: I LOVE YOU TOO!

Sonny starts crying and he pulls out a napkin and wipes his tears.

Sonny: I promise you that you wont get away with this... Even if i Have to kill you.

Mac smiles and signals one of his officers.

Mac: Cuff him...

A police officer comes and cuffs sonny and his henchmen try to protect him. Mac gets on his radio.

Mac: Im gonna need some back up... for Mr Corinthos.

Suddenly more then one hundred police officers come out of no where. The cuff and slap Sonny and his men around Lucky takes a couple of nice shots at Sonny leaving him with two black eyes. Sonny and his men have been assaulted so bad that you wouldn't even recognize them. They drag the men away and Lucky and Mac have a very good conversation.

Mac: Book Sonny on threatening a police officer, and get his men on assaulting a police officer.

Lucky: okay.

Mac: by the way thanks for that Loitering tip it was very useful. And I want you to know that I am promoting you to Deputy Sheriff of Port Charles.

Lucky smiles and then walks away...

* * *

In Tracy and Paul's room.

There is knock on the door and Tracy goes to get it She smiles at she sees that it is Brooklyn with all her stuff.

Tracy: Brooklyn come in

Brooklyn comes in and drops her bags next to the door. Paul comes out of his room and greets Brooklyn.

Paul: Hello Brooklyn!

Brooklyn: Hi and you would be?

Paul: your grandfather I guess?

Brooklyn: This cant be grandpa Larry? I know Ive never seen pictures of him but still-

Tracy laughs

Tracy: Brooklyn He's Dillon's father.

Brooklyn: oh... OH! nice to meet you... Hey wait a minute.

Brooklyn thinks more and more and realizes who he is. Brooklyn walks up to him and Kicks him in his shins.

Brooklyn: NOW I KNOW YOU! YOUR THE LOSER WHO MARRIED MY GRANDMA AND THEN MARRIED MY DAD'S EX WIFE.

Tracy pulls her away from him as Paul tries to tend to his legs.

Tracy: Paul I'm really sorry

Brooklyn: What do you have to be sorry about Tracy he's nothing but scum.

Tracy: yes but we talked about it and it's okay now... Brooklyn I want you to apologize to him... Brooklyn!

Brooklyn: Okay... Umm Mr. Hornsby... I'm... I'm sorry.

Paul: it's okay!

Brooklyn grabs her arm in pain

Brooklyn: It doesn't hurt...It doesn't hurt...It doesn't hurt

Tracy: what doesn't hurt?

Brooklyn: nothing.

Tracy (very worried): okay.

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

Paul's Hotel room

Brooklyn storms out of the room angry from her encounter with Paul and in so much pain that she needs ice.

Tracy's phone goes off and she answers it

Tracy: hello... Sergio I thought you would never call back... yes,... where?...

Tracy stands there with a blank look and her face suddenly turns white.

Paul: Tracy is every okay?

Tracy shakes her head and goes back to her conversation

Tracy: well put it back... well try again... you have to make it work okay... or you know what will happen... I'm depending on you... okay bye.

Tracy lets put a deep sigh

Tracy : I cant seem to catch a break it's like I'm the main character in a story or something.

Paul: what is it now?

Tracy: you remember the money I was talking about a few hours ago.

Paul: yeah what about it.

Tracy: It came from someones bank account but we cant find out who's it is... I think it was a mistake and now my banker cant even put the money back.

Paul: why not?

Tracy: he said that each time that he did it wired more and more money out... It looks like Ive been set up?

* * *

At the Cassidine hideout.

Helena: STEFAN!

Stefan comes out of the other room after hearing his mother.

Stefan: yes?

Helena: Tracy's at it again, in the past few hours Tracy has stolen $500,000

Stefan: what ? that's impossible she couldn't have taken the money that not like Tracy to steal.

Helena: yes it is!

Stefan: but not from us.

Helena: I don't know what is going on but I want you to find out. Get on it and I wanna know what she's doing with the money.

Stefan: okay mother dearest.

Stefan heads out to find Tracy, while Helena heads out to find something or someone else.

* * *

At the park

Audrey Hardy has been enjoying a nice day in the park when a stranger comes and tries to steal her purse

Audry: come back here!

In a flash Wonder Em Pops out of nowhere and beats up the man all of a sudden Lucky and Mac and his squad pounce on Em.

Mac:Wonder Em may I see your super fighting licence?

Em: I don't have one...

Mac: your under arrest for being a super hero without a licence.

The man who stole Audry Hardy's purse gets up slips something in the purse and hands the purse over to the police

Man: I would like to press assault charges against Wonder Em... oh and she stole Mrs. Hardy's purse... I think that Mrs. Hardy's been stealing jewelry one of those items in there looks like the one that was on TV... You know one of those that was stolen...

Mac: okay I will need you to make a statement

Mac flips Audrey's purse over and out of it lots and lots of jewelry falls out including the ruby necklace that the man was talking about.

Mac: get her.

Audry tries to run away but there's no where to go because she is surrounded. Audry surrenders and is arrested.

Mac: Audry you are being arrested for theft... you have the right to remain silent...

Audry: I didn't do it I was set up by that man...

Mac: Uh Huh that's what they all say...

* * *

AT Luke's

Lulu and Luke a eating potato chips

Lulu: Daddy where's Tracy?

Luke: Umm... She didn't say

Lulu: Is that code For you don't know.

Luke Sighs

Lulu: What Happened?

Luke: Skye Kissed me and Tracy saw it

Lulu: does she know that you love her?

Luke: I donno I really don't.

* * *

In the Park

Mac receives a phone call from the Governor

Governor: I want to commend you for your great work In Port Charles If you keep this up there Is a promotion for you

Mac: thanks, Sir I will do my best!

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

* * *

Really Really Late at night

* * *

Outside the hospital

Bobbie and Noah have been talking about how to take Alan for all he is worth.

Bobbie: I need to tell you something but not here.

Noah: Okay why don't we go and see a move first...

Bobbie: yeah maybe we could have a good time?

Noah: it sounds like fun

Suddenly Mac and his Squad come out of the blue and arrest The two of them.

Mac: Book them on Prostitution and Soliciting a Prostitute.

Bobbie: WHAT!

Mac: I herd you talking about having a "Good Time"

Bobbie:We were going to hang out together that's it.

Noah: shes telling the truth!

Mac: That's what they all say.

Bobbie: I haven't pulled a Trick since I was a teen!

Carly drives past her mom getting arrested she stops her car and quickly gets out.

Carly: Mac what is going on here.

Mac: It seems like she's been pulling Trick.

Officer #1: HEY BOBBIE DIDN'T THE SILLY RABBIT TELL YOU THAT TRICKS WERE FOR KIDS.

Carly walks up to the officer and slaps him.

Mac: Officers please arrest this Zsa Zsa Gabor Wannabe Please.

* * *

Paul's Hotel Room

Paul goes to the little fridge in the room and asks

Paul: Hey you want something to drink?

Tracy: yeah-

Paul: let me guess a Scotch on the rocks.

Tracy: yeah how did you know?

Paul: cause when times got rough you reached for a martini but if they got any worse your drink of choice was a Scotch on the rocks.

Tracy: yep and things always got worse.

Tracy said referring to her marriage to Paul she walked over to the couch and sat down on the couch. Paul brings her her drink and holds his.

Paul: lets toast... To better times.

Tracy: to better times.

they toast and Paul puts his glass down.

Paul: I think that It's time for me to go to sleep.

Tracy: Me too.

Paul gets up and goes to his room and sees that it is currently being occupied by Brooklyn, Paul then goes and knocks on Tracy's door

Tracy: yes?

Paul: um Tracy Brooklyn's in there and she's sleep.

Tracy: okay well then lets switch rooms

Paul: it seems like shes taken over the bed I don't think that you could fit in there, it's like shes dead or something shes so out of it.

Tracy: well isn't there another room?

Paul: when I got this room it was the only one open and it the honeymoon suite so there only two rooms.

Tracy: I wonder why there would be two rooms?

Paul: In case of fight?

Tracy laughs

Tracy: I'm sorry about Brooklyn why don't you sleep in here? I can have my half and you can have your half

Paul: well I can sleep on the couch.

Tracy: I'll feel kinda bad, I mean since you let me stay here and all.

Paul: are you sure?

Tracy: I am.

Paul climbs into the bed

Tracy: Good night.

Paul: night.

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

* * *

Really late at night

* * *

In the Holding cell

Sonny, Audry, Jason, and Carly, Em, Bobbie, Noah and many other people are all sitting in the PC holding cell.

Audry sits in the corner away from Carly Sonny and Jason. Audry has a lot of people surrounding her.

Carly: I cant believe what happened.

Jason: me either but i don't think there is anything that we can do here.

A lot of noise is coming from Audrey's side of the room.

Em: I wonder what Is going on over there?

Emily walks over there and looks to see what Is going on.

Audrey and a group of young men are huddled in the corner.

Audry has a pair of dice in her hand she blows on them and then lets them go.

Audry: yay I won!

Emily gets in the crowd and pats Audry on her back.

Emily: Is everything ok?

Audry doesn't pay much attention but she puts some money down

Audry: yeah. Hun blow on these dice for me.

Emily: blows on the dice and Audry lets go, most of the crowd sighs.

Audrey looks at a young man by the name of Kane.

Audrey: Kane, baby did I lose?

The big and very tall man looks down

Kane: yeah, I'm sorry miss hardy.

Suddenly a group of people huddle around Em.

Em: it's okay you all will win your money back.

Emily says in here cheery voice that is just sicking to those that lost there money.The crowd gets mad and pushes her back to her side.

Carly: tough crowd!

Emily: I bet you like the fact that they didn't like me didn't you. I bet you paid them off, Just to get sonny back.

Suddenly Bobbie comes out of nowhere and Slaps Emily so hard she falls down. Sonny turns around and starts laughing because two women were fighting. Suddenly Bobbie slaps Sonny so hard that he falls down too.

Jason: Bobbie that was uncalled for and I think that you need to apol-

But before he can finish his sentence she slaps him down too. Carly stands there in amazement

Carly: mom what was that for.

Bobbie: I think I stand with a lot of other people in saying that these fake Mobsters get on my nerves, especially Al Capone over there. Carly I think that you need to get away from them, plus they annoy me to no end.

Carly: okay, where have you been.

Bobbie points to where Audrey is

Bobbie: Carly come on and play dice with us, you don't need to hang around those losers, especially Emily, I lost 50 dollars thanks to her.

Bobbie grabs Carly's arms and takes her through the crowd. Emily, Sonny and Jason try and get through but they are pushed back to there side by the crowd.

* * *

Paul's hotel room

For the first time in a while, well at least since Tracy was missing, Brooklyn get some much needed rest, To many it would seem like she was dead but to Paul he knew that She was nothing more then a teenager getting her rest. Some times things aren't what they seem... Brooklyn lies in her bed she slowly drifts off into her dreams, or nightmares.

Helena's voice: Brooklyn, there is something you need to know.

Brooklyn: what?

Helena: you know Tracy's got a lot of secrets.

Brooklyn: and?

Helena: some of which will effect you?

Brooklyn: how?

Helena: you will know when it happens.

Brooklyn suddenly wakes up and holds her arm she goes and gets some ice for it and then wonders what is going on, she sneaks to the other room and sees her grandmother and Paul in bed together, Paul is on the right side with no cover and is snoring, and Tracy is sound asleep with all of the cover on her side. Brooklyn laughs.

Brooklyn: How did I know Tracy took all the covers, I better never share a room with her.

Brooklyn goes into the living room as the sun is coming up she waits and watches the sun slowly but surely come through the window.

* * *

Later that same day.

* * *

In the Hospital

Alan puts his money in the vending machine and his food gets stuck, he hits it.

Mac: your vandalizing public property, you are under arrest.

Alan: what! you must be kidding.

The officers take him away, Mac again makes the streets safe in Port Charles from any type of crime, little does he know what A very special citizen of PC has in store for him.

* * *

_I just wanted you all to know that it might be a while for the next update, That darn storm made me lose power, but hopefully I have a new update later this week._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

* * *

about 12 noon

* * *

Paul Hotel room

Paul slowly opens his eyes and realizes that Tracy isn't next to him.

Paul sits up and looks around and sees all of her stuff all organized and it reminded him that he needed to put his stuff away.

Paul: Tracy?

Tracy comes out of the living room and opens the door.

Tracy: it's good to see that your up.

Paul: ( still a bit sleep) What time is it.

Tracy: Noon.

Paul: what?

Tracy: it's okay I just woke up about an hour ago and Brooklyn is still sleep.

There is a knock on the door and Tracy goes to get it. As Paul gets up out of bed goes to bush his teeth and wake up.

* * *

The Docks

Mac walks up and down the board walk looking for someone to slip up. As of late Port Charles has become the safest place in the US.

A masked man shoots Mac and Mac falls to the ground. Suddenly A police squad come out of nowhere and shoots the man and he falls into the water. The police goes to see where he is and they don't see a body.

In Paul's room

Tracy goes to answer the door.

Tracy: who is it?

Man: Room service.

Tracy opens the door and the man presents the food. Tracy gives him a tip and he gives her a piece of paper.

Man: A man, he said you would know him by the name Stevie, told me to give this to you.

The man leave and Tracy opens up the piece of paper.

_I'm Back Trace, and I know what you did. Just give it back before things get serious.I don't want to hurt you. Please don't make me do something that I don't want to do._

_Love, Steve Cass_

Brooklyn who is asleep suddenly wakes up.

Brooklyn: Bacon!

Tracy quickly puts the paper in her pocket.

Tracy: Brooklyn?

Brooklyn: Yes, Tracy Is it bacon that I smell?

Tracy: yeah come and get some.

Brooklyn:Okay!

Brooklyn jumps up for

* * *

15 Min's later

Brooklyn has ate everything that was meant for the three of them.

Brooklyn: Tracy can I have some more Bacon.

Tracy: Are you sure you want some more?

Brooklyn: yeah.

Tracy: okay but let me go and check on Paul first.

Tracy goes to Paul's room and finds that he is not in there.

Tracy: Paul?

Paul opens the door of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and a red sweater.

Paul: yeah.

Tracy stands there in silence and just stares at his sweater.

Paul: I guess you recognize this?

Tracy: yeah, it was your favorite sweater, but you never wore it much?

Paul: yeah that's because you said that you didn't like it.

Tracy: didn't I-

Paul quickly interrupts her.

Paul: yeah you did cut it up and throw away but I later went and got it.

Tracy: But I cut it into pieces?

Paul: I found - well, she found another one. You know when ever I wear this I think of you.

Tracy stands there trying to find an answer to what Paul just said, but there is no answer that is the "right thing to say" he left her so she made him Pay. The Jacket was Tip of the Ice burg and because Paul made her hurt she was gonna make sure that He was gonna hurt worse then she was.

Suddenly there was loud bang. Tracy and Paul both went to the living room to find Brooklyn on the ground.

Tracy and Paul: Are you okay?

Brooklyn: I just tripped that all I'm okay.

Brooklyn Flinches and grabs her arm.

Paul: Are you sure I saw you with a bag of Ice last night, and you were holding your arm the same way you are now.

Brooklyn suddenly turns defencive.

Brooklyn: WHY DON'T YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS. OKAY IT'S NON OF YOUR CONCERN.

Tracy: BROOKLYN WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

* * *

Paul's hotel room

Tracy: Brooklyn!

Brooklyn stands there in a daze not hearing anything or anyone. Just the Frederick voice in her head.

Frederick: _Tracy betrayed you, she never really loved you. She just needed your fathers ELQ stock. She knew that if she didn't have it she couldn't win. And now that she lost to Lorenzo it's only a matter of time before she turns on you._

Brooklyn: How do you know that she will do that to me?

Frederick: _Because that's Tracy she ruthless and no good. Stay away from her. she's nothing but trouble._

Brooklyn: Shes changed!

Frederick: _she will never change. A word of advice watch your back... watch your back._

Brooklyn comes out of her daze.

Paul: Brooklyn.

Brooklyn: yes.

Tracy: are you okay?

Brooklyn: yeah!

* * *

At Luke's

Lulu makes a peanut butter and Banana sandwich and takes it upstairs to her father's room. Lulu knocks on the door and there is no answer. Lulu opens the door and sees her father in the chair he is sitting there and he looking at a picture of Tracy he clipped from a news paper.

Lulu:daddy you need to take care of your self.

Luke :I... I...

Lulu: I know that Tracy meant a lot to you but she loves you and you love her too. Track her down and tell her what happened.

Luke: no one knows where she is.I had her followed and still no Tracy.

Lulu: Have you talked to Dillon yet?

Luke: no, but...

Lulu: Dad I'm off to find Tracy.

Lulu runs gives her dad the sandwich and runs downstairs.

* * *

A while later...

* * *

At the hospital

Mac is in his room recuperating from his wounds he wakes up when he hears the sound of a visitor.

Mac: Hello Lucky!

Lucky: how are you?

Mac: Okay, the service here is pretty bad. I took an hour for me to get some one to help me go to the bathroom.

Lucky: well, no offence or nothing but Mac you put most of the staff in jail.

Mac: i know that , maybe I was wrong, but I was trying to make this town a better place.

Suddenly a voice comes over the intercom

Voice: Hello I have an announcement.

I shot the sheriff but I didn't shoot the deputy.

I shot the sheriff but I didn't shoot the deputy.

I shot the sheriff but I didn't shoot the deputy.

I shot the sheriff but I didn't shoot the deputy.

I shot the sheriff but I didn't shoot the deputy.

Lucky: Is that the only part of the song this guy knows.

Voice: 

I shot the sheriff but I didn't shoot the deputy.

Mac: That's the man who shot Me!

Lucky: NO it isn't!

Voice:

I shot the sheriff but I didn't shoot the deputy. 

Mac: yes it is.

Lucky get up and goes to find out who is...

Lucky: Its, No it cant be...!

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

* * *

At the hospital

Lucky: It's MANNY RUIZ ! I thought you were dead!

Manny: you and everyone else!

Lucky runs after Manny and Manny almost escapes when he trips and falls. Lucky then puts handcuffs on him and arrests him.

Lucky: You are under arrest for the attempted murder of a police officer.

Manny: It doesn't matter I will be out in a few hours any way.

* * *

A few hours later...

* * *

Paul's Hotel room

Tracy, and Paul sitting on the sofa and watching a Soccer game. Trying to kill time.

Tracy: So how does this game work?

Paul: Okay so the guys in the blue are trying to go past the guys in the white.

Tracy: okay.

Paul: There are two half's and who ever gets the most goals win.

Tracy: okay so who are you rooting for?

Paul: the guys in the Blue.

Tracy: So I'm going for the guy in the white.

Right after Tracy says that They score a goal.

Tracy: what time is it?

Paul: two.

Tracy: I gotta go to the office.

Tracy gets up and walks to Brooklyn's room Tracy knocks on it and there is no answer.

Tracy: Brooklyn.

There is still no answer.

Tracy opens the door and finds Brooklyn sitting in a corner asleep. She closes the door and waves goodbye to Paul and heads to the Office. Little does Tracy know that she is being followed.

* * *

At the new local teen hot spot "the time bomb"

Lulu walks in and sees that the place is empty but she knows that the place will be full in a few hours. she walks up to the bar and talks to the bartender.

Lulu: Where's dillon?

Bartender: how did you get in here?

Lulu: don't worry about that, now where is Dillon?

Bartender: he's in the back.

Lulu goes back there and finds Dillon sitting at his desk.

Dillon: Lulu!

Lulu: where is your mom.

Dillon: why do you want to know.

Lulu: Because I haven't seen her in a while and I missed her.

Dillon: I don't know, but If you find her please tell me where she is okay.

Lulu: I promise.

Lulu leaves and Dillon starts to smile. He hits a button and sky comes in.

Skye: I herd you had a visitor.

Dillon: yeah it was Lulu.

Skye: how did she find you?

Dillon: the same way that she will find Tracy for me.

Skye smiles and walks over to Dillon and he pulls her into a kiss.

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

* * *

Paul's hotel room

Brooklyn is sitting in her room when her cell phone goes off. She reaches for it and sees on the caller ID that it is her friend Stacy.

Brooklyn: Hello.

Stacy: hey dude, umm... I am like calling you to find out if you know what day the project is due.

Brooklyn: what project?

Stacy: the one Mr. Hill gave us.

Brooklyn: I don't know we haven't been in school lately cause of those teacher conventions.

Stacy: I herd that he got hurt and it is being delayed another two weeks.

Brooklyn: Are you sure?

Stacy: nope that's why I called you. Duh!

Brooklyn: Find out and tell me...

Stacy: okay. don't procrastinate too much!

Brooklyn: I think i already have.

Brooklyn hangs up and goes to get her notebook.

Brooklyn: I think that it is time for me to go to work on that project.

* * *

In the living room Paul is still watching the game.

The phone rings and he picks up.

Paul: hello.

Dillon: have you set a date.

Paul: No.

Dillon: You better and soon.

Paul:how soon.

Dillon: In ten days. The invitations have been sent and every thing is planned. This is the wedding of your dreams. I'm so excited for you two.

Paul: What if we don't do it.

Dillon:Well all of your secrets will be reveled and well... Tracy has a lot more at stake then you do.

* * *

At ELQ

Lulu it talking to Tracy's stubborn secretary Agnes.

Lulu: I need to see Tracy.

Agnes: well she isn't in and she told me to hold all of her meetings for the week.

Lulu: but this is important.

Agnes: I'm sorry but you have to go.

Lulu: but.

Agnes: your not on the list for her meetings so no.

Tracy walks into the room and spots Lulu.

Agnes: Tracy this little girl says that she needs to meet with you.

Tracy: yeah it's okay, shes family.

Lulu: see I told you so.

Tracy goes into her office and lulu follows. Tracy puts her briefcase down and sits in her chair.

Tracy: have a seat.

Lulu sits down.

Tracy: whats this all about.

Lulu: Well Tracy, Me and... Dad both miss you.

Tracy: I know, umm But a lot of stuff happened.

Lulu: I don't know what happened but I know that he is sorry.

Tracy: I cant...

Lulu: Just hear me out.

* * *

In the Port Charles jail cell

Manny enters the jail and Is greeted by Audry who has a fresh batch of cookies.

Audry: It's good to see you!

Manny: It's great to see you again.

Audry puts her stuff down and gives him a hug.

Jason and Sonny gasp.

Jason: you know that murder.

Audrey: yeah, he has done a lot for the community.

Jason: Like what.

Audry: he comes and helps translate for the family's whom don't fully understand English, he also reads to the kids and makes them feel good about their situation. That's a hell of a lot more then what you do!

Sonny and Jason stand their looking like idiots.

Manny: you think just because I used to do bad things that I don't spend time helping others. I haven't seen you two around trying to help them, If it isn't your kids Sonny you don't help them.

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

* * *

In Brooklyn's room

Brooklyn, who has been trying to figure out what kind of angle she was going to write about, suddenly becomes distracted by her ringing cell phone.

Brooklyn: hello?

Stacy: hey dude. You told me to call you back and I am.

Brooklyn: yeah you found out what day it's due?

Stacy: dude! we have like 10 days to due it.

Brooklyn: I haven't even started yet.

Stacy: well you better get a move on it.

Brooklyn: I will.

Stacy: okay I hope to see you soon.

Brooklyn: Me too, bye.

Brooklyn hangs up and goes to the living room.

Brooklyn: Tracy.

Paul turns from his Soccer game and greets Brooklyn.

Paul: hey, she's not here Is there anything I can help you do?

Brooklyn: No!

Paul frowns.

Paul: Brooklyn why are you so upset at me?

Brooklyn: well because I just don't like you?

Paul: why?

Brooklyn: because,... I just don't.

Paul: how do you know I have never done anything to you.

Brooklyn thinks about it and realizes that even though she doesn't like him she can use his help.

Brooklyn: (sweetly) Well I have a project and I can use your help.

* * *

In the Park, Georgie and Maxie Jones run into Edward Quartermaine

Georgie: Hi Mr. Q I haven't seen you in a while, how-

Announcer #1: The part of Edward Quartermaine will now be played by Jed Allen.

Announcer #2: Not again.

Announcer #1: (sounding like a robot) I think that Jed Allen will be a great addition to the cast.

Announcer #2: I didn't say he wasn't It's just that his age is too close to his kids.

Announcer #1: Hey Announcer #1 I have another announcement, Just in the Part of Maxi Jones will now be played by Kristin Storms.

Announcer #2: what was wrong with her?

Announcer#1:Nothing I just think that show needed a new direction. Oh I have another announcement.

Announcer#2: what the part of Maxie Jones will be played by...

Announcer #1: no. Your fired.

Announcer #2: What.

Announcer#1: you herd me, I told you to stop second guessing the bosses.

Announcer #2: know what... Ill be back this show needs me it's only a matter of time before they rehire me.

Georgie stands there uncomfortably and then suddenly walks away.

Maxie: HI uncle Don it's been a long time since I last saw you!

Ed: same here... hows Marlena anyway?

Maxie: good.

Announcer #1: WRONG SHOW!

Maxie: oops!

Edward: I thought this was the Days set.

Maxie: yeah, I better be getting paid more then that other girl.

A crazed fan appears and starts crying.

Fan: It BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

The fan then proceeds to run around in circles.

Maxie: mam my name is Maxie.

Fan: no it isn't it's Bell!

Maxie: Maxie!

Fan: Bell!

Edward: you know what I quit!

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

* * *

In Park

After a few Min's The powers that be come on set and stops Jed Allen from leaving.

TPTB: you know you cant quit this show.

Jed: Well I think that I just did!

TPTB: you know what...

Jed: what ?

TPTB: your fired!

Jed walks off

TPTB: I wonder who could play Edward... I know John Ingle

Announcer # 1: the part of Edward Quartermaine will now be played by...

Announcer #2 : I told you i would be back.

Announcer #1: John Ingle

* * *

In the Jail house

Many of the citizens are given slack and are released. Emily, Sonny and Jason are still retained due to the fact that they have too many charges against them. A nearby cell is opened and Carly and Jax are placed in there.

Sonny looks over and Sonny and Carly meet Eye to eye. Carly then pulls Jax into a long steamy kiss. And almost afterwards sonny does the same thing with Emily.

Sonny: Ha! Id like too see you top that one.

Carly: yeah! you wish you were half the kisser I am.

Sonny: Yeah I do!

Carly: I love you SONNY.

Jax: What the Hell.

Carly: I said I love you, Jax.

Jax: no you didn't.

Carly: yes I did.

Carly kisses him again and afterwards Jax has no argument.

Sonny: I love you Jason... Carly...

Jason and Emily: What?

Sonny: I said... um

Jason: you love who?

Sonny: I love Lucy.

* * *

At the hotel room

Paul: So Brooklyn what can I help you do?

Brooklyn: well tell me about Tracy? How did you two meet?

Paul: well I don't know if you want to know how or why we meet.

Brooklyn: ( a little too sweetly) sure I do I love hearing about Tracy, she's just an awesome person.

Paul: are you okay?

Brooklyn: yeah why do you ask?

Paul: You just seem a bit well, how do I put this... your acting weired.

Brooklyn: (slightly upset) weird!

Paul: If your having women's issues you can talk to me I have had my share of little girls.

Brooklyn:(sarcastically) thank you but I don't think I need your help.

Brooklyn starts to walk off when a pain shoots up her arm. She screams in pain and Paul goes to see what's wrong.

Brooklyn: Leave me alone Paul!

Brooklyn reaches for her bag of Ice and places on her arm, and the pain goes down.

Paul: are you okay.

Brooklyn: I'm fine.

Paul: (concerned) you don't seem fine to me now why don't you let me see your arm.

Brooklyn: (sarcastically) why don't I go out into the street and let my self get hit by a car!

Brooklyn walks off to her room and closes the door behind her.

Brooklyn's phone goes off and she sees on her caller ID that the number is unregistered number.

Brooklyn answers and hears a very familiar voice instructing her to do exactly what she is told.

Brooklyn: yes Helena.

* * *

In Tracy's office

Lulu: I know that something bad happened but My dad... Likes you.

Tracy: I know...

Lulu: He Like likes you! your the first woman that has made him feel like that since my mom. I know that he has done wrong but He was trying to change his ways. But now knowing that he messed things up he has become a stay at home dad... All he does is sits around and mopes about how Skye tricked and how you hate him and just stuff.

Tracy: i just need some time okay.

Lulu: okay I understand.

Tracy gives Lulu a hug.

Tracy: Lesley Lu just because thing aren't working out for us like we planned We can still be friends okay.

Lulu: okay..

Lulu as walks out Agnes, Tracy's secretary walks in.

Agnes: umm Paul Hornsby said you needed to come home ASAP.

Tracy: okay.

Tracy finishes up some business and then heads back to the hotel.

* * *


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

* * *

In the jail cell.

Emily: whose Lucy.

Jason: you know... I Lucy and she loves me...

Sonny then joins in.

Sonny: were as happy as two can be...

Jax: you know there really good

Carly: no kidding, you know the two of them would go to the mountains just to sing.

Jax: why?

Carly: they said that it was easier to breath there.

Jax oh wow.

Carly: why do you say that .

Jax: because It reminds me of this movie that came out, broke mountain or something like that.

* * *

Night time in Port Charles...

* * *

After almost an hour in rush hour traffic Tracy finally comes home. Brooklyn has locked Paul out and Paul is siting in the floor.

Tracy: Paul... Whats wrong?

Paul: there something very wrong with your granddaughter.

Tracy: What do you mean?

Paul: shes really moody.

Tracy: girls do that.

Paul: I know what girls are like... It something More

Tracy: Like what?

Paul: I don't know how to describe it, why don't you go and see.

Tracy walks to Brooklyn's door and knocks.

Brooklyn: GO AWAY

Tracy: IT'S ME

Brooklyn: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO YOU ARE NOW GO AWAY.

Tracy tries to open the door and finds that it's locked. she pulls a hair pin out of her hair and bends it, and starts to pick the lock. She opens it the door and Paul is stunned by what Tracy's done.

Paul: where did you learn that?

Tracy: were all untitled to have our own secrets.

Tracy walks in and finds Brooklyn out on the patio and on her cell phone.

Brooklyn: Tracy's here and I need to go, tomorrow, okay... goodbye.

Brooklyn hangs up and goes back inside.

Tracy: Brooklyn,

Brooklyn: oh please! spare me the lecture okay, I'm leaving.

Tracy: (Coldly) Now before I show you a side of myself that is less then pleasurable I think that it would be in your best interest for you to come here and tell me what is wrong with you!

Brooklyn walks up to her grandmother and looks her in her eyes.

Brooklyn: You wanna know what's eating me, I'll tell you... I cant stand you or you Loser of an ex husband, you think that I didn't know about you two being together , I saw you and your new boyfriend, and you know what, Tracy My grandfather was too good for...

Brooklyn trails off as she goes to get some ice for her arm she screams as she finds that their is no more ice.

Tracy: WHAT'S WRONG?

Tracy and Paul go towards her and she backs away.

Paul: look at her arm...

Brooklyn: THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE...

Tracy grabs her and lifts up her sleeve, and shes a sort of tattoo, no more like an animal brand.

Tracy gasps and faints.

* * *


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

* * *

The Next day...

* * *

Near the metro court...

Luke has searched High and Low for Tracy and has came up with nothing. Luke in a moment of semi weakness reaches into his coat and pulls out a flask full with straight whiskey. Luke then sits on the corner and enjoys the slow taste of the liquor go down his throat.

A man in a nice business suit hands the very scruffy looking Luke a 20 dollar bill. He holds it in his hand and then another woman comes and gives him a five. Luke just sits there in amazement of all the money that he's receiving.

He then sees Brooklyn leave with a man, not just any man, but Stefan Cassidine he quickly gets up and follows her...

* * *

At the Q's

Alan comes down stairs as his usual morning routine starts he steps out of that and heads off to the living room instead of the dining room. He Instantly spots his "wife" Bobbie taking money out of the secret money compartment in the bookcase.

Alan: Ahem!

Bobbie quickly stuffs the money under her shirt and turns around to find Alan standing in front of her.

Bobbie: hello!

Alan: what were you doing?

Bobbie: Uh... Nothing

An impatient Coleman yells from out side in the rose garden.

Coleman: HEY BARBIE YOU GOT THE MONEY?

Heads for the door as Alan is getting the just of her scheme.

Coleman comes to the door and sees that Alan his found out what has happened. Coleman swings and knocks Alan out, causing him to fall to the floor. Coleman then grabs Bobbie's arm and they start to escape.

Coleman: HURRY UP NURSE BARBIE!

Bobbie: I'm coming Ken!

They Both get on Coleman's Motorcycle and drive off...

* * *

In the hotel room.

Tracy wakes up and looks around the place and spots Paul holding a cloth over the side of his head.

Paul: good to see that your up...

Tracy: where's Brooklyn?

Paul: gone.

Tracy: what?

Paul: not long after you passed out Brooklyn went into a rampage... she tried to kill you.

Tracy: what?

Paul: she wasn't herself, she took a blanket and held it over your face I caught her and she attacked me. She took one of those candle stick holders and gave it to me good.

Tracy: Then what?

Paul: she stormed out... While I was on the ground.

Tracy gets up and Runs to the Door

Paul: where are you going?

Tracy: To find my granddaughter.

Paul: Well she's mine too!

Tracy: Only by a Technicality. Now lets go!

Paul Follows Tracy in search of Brooklyn.

* * *


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

* * *

Near Lesley's house

Lulu who is walking to her grandmothers house suddenly becomes board and starts singing to pass the time.

Lulu: Over the river and through the woods to grandmothers house we go...

Lulu finally arrives at her grandmothers home and sees her "grandmother" outside, Helena or "grandma Lesley" is caught a bit off guard by lulu's early visit.

Lulu: Grandma?

"Lesley": Yes.

Lulu: My How tall you've gotten?

"Lesley" : the better to see over... High buildings?

Lulu: My my what designer clothing you have on.

"Lesley" : Lulu where are you going with this.

Lulu: That Helena you aren't my grandmother, what did you do with her?

Helena: Nothing, as long as you come with me.

Lulu: I'm not coming with you!

Helena: I think you are!

Helena snaps her fingers and two bodyguards come out of no where and grabs Lulu and takes her away.

* * *

Twelve hours later

Tracy has been all over town looking for her granddaughter she finally takes a break and grabs a cup of coffee when her cell phone rings. Tracy grabs it and answers it.

Tracy: hello?

Luke: Tracy

Tracy: This really isn't a good time!

Luke just hear me, I know where Brooklyn is.

Tracy: What! Don't tell me this is another one of your money schemes?

Luke: No, Stefan Cassidine took her pier number 28 near the end of the docks.

Tracy: Are you sure?

Luke: yes but wait I'll take care of it just give me a few hours to get the backup... Okay... Tracy?... Damn! she hung up!.

Tracy gets up and goes to her car, as Paul follows her. Tracy then starts the car and heads out to the docks.

Paul: where are you going?

Tracy : the docks Steve has her!

Paul: You mean Stefan Cassidine has her?

Tracy: Yes.

Paul: you mean your ex boyfriend!

Tracy who has been speeding suddenly stops in the middle of the road and almost causes an accident.

Tracy: WHAT! YOU IDIOT! STEVE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND HE'S MY BROTHER!

Paul: what? I thought, you told me that Stefan is related to Dillon!

Tracy: He is My son that would mean that Stefan would be his uncle!

Paul: What I don't understand.

Tracy starts driving again.

Tracy: Okay let me explain...

* * *

At The Docks

Tracy and Paul arrive and Tracy decides that it is best that Paul stay inside. Helena Would have no problem killing someone outside her family. But her own flesh and blood is something that she wouldn't harm.

Tracy walks over to the entrance of the docks and goes and stops in front of the guards she gets the pat down then she is escorted by one of the guards into a living room like room. In the room she spots lulu and Brooklyn.

Brooklyn: Take a seat grandmother!

Tracy sits across from Lulu.

Tracy: Hi Lulu, I guess you were kidnapped?

Lulu: yeah something like that.

Brooklyn: (sarcastically) grandmother, I have a friend of yours, here!

Brooklyn goes in the other room and get Luke who is standing in front of a guard with a gun.

Luke: Hey Spanky.

Tracy: Brooklyn Let him and Lulu Go!

Brooklyn I cant not until you be a nice grandma and tell me where the money is?

Tracy: I don't have it and I never had it!

Helena: Enters the room with her son Stefan.

Tracy: Helena let them go!

Helena I don't think that's going to happen until you do what I say, After all I am your _**Mother**_

Luke: Mother?

Helena: Why don't you share the good news with your friend, after all you've known for quite a bit of time. Maybe you just was too afraid that Luke would dump you like a hot cake after he found out that you were A Cassidine. Or Maybe that you killed your own daughter-

Tracy: Shut up Helena!

Helena: No! I think he needs to hear this, all the dirty secrets that you have mine pale in comparison to yours, My dear daughter has turned out to be the most Vile and Vain in the bunch, you are even worse the Natasha.

Tracy: Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Luke: do you care to explain what is going on here?

Tracy: My father Edward as you know was quite a womanizer-

Luke: He still is-

Tracy: are you going to let me finish?

Luke: go ahead.

Tracy: Mother and Lila were cousins, distant cousins. Helena never really liked mother very much and mother had unknowingly caused Helena's then Fiancee to fall in love with her, and break there engagement. Helena vowed revenge, she tried many times to seduce daddy and it didn't work, until one day. Nine months later Mother and Helena Both gave birth Mother gave birth to a girl whom died a few hours after birth and Helena gave birth to me. Helena wanted a boy she didn't want it and by that time mother knew about me she knew that my life would be hell with Helena so they offered to switch the birth records. Helena agreed and that's the story I didn't find out till after Emma was born what really happened.

Lulu: Who's Emma?

Tracy: She was my daughter

* * *


End file.
